Soul Eater Truth or Dare Originally by koyuki321
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: This is just like any other soul eater truth or dare, right...? WRONG! This one is far awesomer! CHECK IT OUT! And keep sending in dares! The eviler, the better ! XD I have taken it over Mwahaha! Please send in dares I come in at Chap 12!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own soul eater!

Blair: M'kay you guys~! You all know Soul eater right? I bet you've seen other soul eater truth or dares like this right…? WRONG! This one is far awesome than those other ones! There will not be one chapter without an epic dare! And I will host! Muhahaha!

Soul: -_-"

Blair: M'kay! Since there are no dares since it's the first chapter, ill make some up!

Maka: Th-that kinda scares me…

Blair: Okay, first dare is for Blair! The other one! You know the, cat blair!

Blair2(as in the soul eater one): Oh? Why me?

Blair: Cuz I hate you! You give all the Blairs a bad name! Heck, there was a fan fiction that called a boob-hug a "blair" Do you know how embarrassing that is!

Blair2: Your over reacting. Chill out.

Maka: Yeah, I have to agree with Blair, blair. That is uncalled for.

Blair2: Why are you so mean to Blair makaaaa… I was only trying to have some fun. But then Blair…she's mean too.

Blair: Shut up!

Blackstar: There are to many Blairs …It hurts my brain…

Kid: Both Blairs are pretty symmetrical…

Blair: Ah! Time to mess up kid! XD

Kid: What do you mean by …

Blair: Check it out! * Holds my arm* There's a butterfly shaped birth mark! Ya see?

Kid: Yeah, so…?

Blair: *holds other arm* But no birth mark on this side!

Kid: Oh my gawd… Its disgusting! *curls up into emo ball*

Blair and Patti: *Points and laughs*

Blair: Wait! I'm off topic! Blair! Your dare is to spend the whole chapter, locked in a closet!

Blair2: That's stupid.

Blair: BLAIR-CHOP!

Blair2: Guh! *passed out and shoved into a random closet*

Blair: Okay! Ahaha! Next dare! *stares at kid and maka* ….

Kid and Maka: *shutters* Wh-what?

Blair: Ahaha! I dare you guys to KISS!

Kid and Maka: *blushes*

Kid & Maka & Soul: WHY?

Blair: Cuz I said so! Now unless ya wanna be shoved into another random closet, you guys kiss!

Kid and Maka: … *awkwardly stares at each other and slowly inch forward*

Blair: *excited face*

Kid and Maka: *still slowly inching*

Maka: Oh! I can't do it! It's to embarrassing!

Blair: Ohmahgawd guys! *grabs the back of Kid and Maka's head and shove their lips together*

Kid and Maka: !

Blair and Patti: *Laughs at their shocked face and soul's jealous face*

Blackstar: Hey..HEY! Don't YOU DARE ignore god! I'll take on any dare you got!

Blair: *glomps blackstar*

Blackstar: ARGH!

Kid: I thought I was your favorite.

Blair: You are but blackstar is so funny and cool!

Blackstar: So…ya have a dare for me..?

Blair: Ya! Uhm… Kiss Maka!

Maka: What? Why are you making me kiss someone else?

Blackstar: God doesn't need to kiss tiny-tits over there…

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Blackstar: AUGH!

Blair: C'mon blackstar! Is god not good enough for Maka?

Blackstar: How dare you! I am better than everyone!

Blair: Prove it! XD *points to maka*

Blackstar: *blushes and hesitates* Fine! *kisses maka*

Maka: ! *blushes* MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: *jealous face*

Blair: *can't get off the ground, is laughing to hard*

Liz: Geez, calm down. Your almost worse than my sister.

Blair: Ahaha… Okay… Send in some dare guys! No gross stuff or anything plz! (you know what I mean)

Soul: *glares* Your a weirdo, you know that.

Blair: *glares and then grins* Fine! MAKE PLENTY OF EVIL DARES FOR SOUL PLZ!

Soul: *flinches* Guh!

Blair: AHAHA~! BYE-NIIIIII!


	2. Chapter 2 introducing Nel

**I don't own soul eater~!**

**Blair: Yaaaaaaaaaay! Finely enough dares to make another chapter! X3**

**Soul:…**

**Kid:….Are their any dares about asymmetry?**

**Blair: Nope~! Well… There are a few dares for you though! And guess wat! I have a co-host!**

**Maka: Uh-oh..**

**Blair: Ahahaha! That's right! Double trouble baby! XD**

**Nel: Hey guys! I'm Nel! Nice to you!**

**Maka: Well… she seems normal enough.**

**Blair: She does doesn't she! But she can be really evil if she wants to be!**

**Soul: Whatever…**

**Nel: Oh yeah! I heard that you picked on Blair in the last chapter, so I have to punish you~!**

**Soul: O…kay…?**

**Nel: Yup! Soul, I know the only reason why you don't let Blair2 take advantage of you is because your dating Blackstar!**

**Blackstar & Soul: W..WTF?**

**Blair: Ahaha! See! See! I told you!**

**Kid: That was so immature…**

**Blair: Kid~! We have a dare for you and Soul from neko123456!**

**Kid:…what..?**

**Blair: Nel, would you like to read the dares today?**

**Nel: Sure! *Takes list* Okay, neko123456's dare was… Oh… eheheh!**

**Blair: What is it! Lemme see! *reads* …Oh jeez..?**

**Liz: What is it?**

**Nel: Okay …**

**Soul :kiss kid on the lips, take shirt off and hug kid, take kids pants off.**

Blair: Wow… We have a kid x soul lover here! O.o

Soul & Kid: What? WHY?

Blair: It's a dare!

Soul: I'm not doing _that!_

Kid: Neither am I!

Blair: Yes you will!

Nel: Uhuh, or you'll get another punishment..

Soul: What? Another lie about me and Blackstar?

Blair: No, not that kind of punishment…* Pulls out a random rolled up magazine*

Soul: What..? Are you freakin kidding me?

Blair: Wack! Wack! Wack! * hits Soul upside the head with magazine 3 times*

Soul: Ow? What the heck? How does that hurt?

Blair: I have ways… Now do the dare! *points to kid*

Soul: Jeez, so uncool…* walks over, kisses kid, takes ff shirt, hugs kid, takes off kids pants*

Blair: Ahahaha! Kid has symmetrical undies! XD

Kid: Shut up! I feel so violated!

Blair: Okay Nel! Read off the other dares!

Nel: Before we go one, I have some dares of my own!

Soul eater cast: *shudders*

Blair: Okay, shoot!

Nel: Okay! I dare Medusa to molest Stein with her snakes! XD

Stien: What..?

Medusa: No problem here! *molests Stein with her snakes*

Stein: Jesus christ woman? Whats the mater with you?

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Nel: And Stein gets to sew Blackstars mouth shut!

Blackstar: WHAT? God will not allow that!

Blair: It's a dare! I bet god does all his dares…

Blackstar: Erk!

Stein: No objections then..? *crazy grin and pulls out needle, quickly sews blackstars mouth shut*

Blackstar! Mfft!

Blair & Patti: *points and laughs* Zombie! Zombie! XD

Maka: Finely, peace and quite!

Blair: Okay Nel! Read the next dares!

Nel: Okay!

**AnimeGirl1220:**

**Mwahahahaha! Dare time~!**

**Soul- Shoot yourself!**

**Maka- Kiss Kid! I luv that pairing!**

**Justin- Kill Giriko! *kisses* … I'm a fan girl…**

**Arachne- Kill yourself, then Medusa!**

**Marie- Kiss Stein!**

**That's all for now, but beware; I will come back with more dares! Evil ones, too!**

**Blair: Ahaha! People gave Soul evil dares when I asked them too! XDDD * hands Soul a gun***

**Soul: No-**

**Blair: *hold up rolled up magazine***

**Soul: Fine… *shoots himself in the face* ( don't worry! He's not dead! I was a wavelength gun!)**

**Maka: I have to kiss Kid again?**

**Blair: Yup! It's a fellow MakaxKid fan girl!**

**Maka: Fine… *kisses kid, who is surprised and massively blushing***

**Justin: *kills Giriko without hesitation* Wow… guess I have a fan girl.**

**Giriko: X_x**

**Arachne: Uhm…? How am I supposed to kill myself, and then my little sister?**

**Blair: Oh! Let Me help! Here! Stand in front of Medusa… The hold a sword like this….* Jams the sword and shish kebabs the two***

**Arachne & Medusa: X_x**

**Blair: *laughs like a crazy person* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone else: *stares and sweat drops***

**Blair: Ahahahahahaha! MUHAHAH! MUHAHA-… ahem… Okay, that's it for this chapter! Keep sending in those dares, and make em evil! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own soul eater.**

Blair: Okay guys! Thanks for the dares! Now Nel shall read them off and torture the soul eaters!

Maka: T-torture?

Blair: I-I meant dare!

Nel: Okay the first dare.

**Animegirl1220:**

**I'm back~! And I have dares and truths!**

**~Dares~**

**Kid- Make everyone symmetrical!**

**Soul- Stab yourself to death with a spoon.**

**Giriko- That's right! I have something for you too! Put on a FRILLY PINK bunny costume, sing 'I'm a pretty princess', jump into a shark infested lake with a steak strapped to your head, and eat a live puffer-fish!**

**Angela- Watch all of the saw movies!**

**Entire SE cast- Dance the Vocaloid music videos, ' Honey' and 'We are pop candy'!**

**~ truths ~**

**Giriko- Are you Homo? YOU MUST ANSWER! Also, have you guessed that I hate you yet?**

**Kid- Who do you like more, Maka or Tsubaki?**

**Heehehe, I'm evil, aren't I? I'll be back!**

Blair: Why yes! Yes you are evil! But evil people make the best friends! XD

Nel: Okay, first dare is with Kid.

Kid: I get to make everyone symmetrical? Yes! She's not evil at all!

Blair: But she said she'd be back, so you better watch what you say.

Kid:… *sweat drop* Okay! *Makes everyone symmetrical, except Maka, Liz, and Patti who already is symmetrical, and Blair, because she will bite him if he touches he hair.*

Soul: It's hideous!

Blackstar: Im not meant to be symmetrical!

Tsubaki: *shy smile*

Blair: Okay! Next dare, Soul! *hands him a spoon*

Soul: Are you freakin kidding me?

Blair:*Holds up rolled up magazine* .

Soul: … Fine! *stabs himself to death with a spoon*

Blair: AHAHAHA!

Nel: Okay, Giriko. Your turn!

Giriko: No way am I doing that!

Blair: *holds up rolled up magazine* Do. It.

Giriko: No. Way.

Blair: DO IT! *whacks him in the head with the magazine until he bleeds*

Giriko: Ow! How does that hurt?

Blair: I have ways!

Nel: *hands him a bunny costume and stake*

Giriko:… Fine. * puts them on*

Giriko: But where are we going to find a shark infested lake? Lakes don't have sharks.

Blair: Actually, we're flying above one now!

Soul: Wtf? When did we get in a plane?

Blair: When I wanted to be in a plane!

Nel: *shoves Giriko out then door*

Giriko: AHHHHHHH! *splash*

Blair: Okay! Next! *shoves a tank of sharks out the door after him*

Giriko: Ahhh! *swims away*

Maka: What about the puffer-fish?

Blair: *throws a puffer fish out the door and it lands in him mouth* :D

Blackstar: Christ…

Blair: We better get him Nel! *hands her a fishing pole*

Nel: Okay!

Blair and Nel: *Throw the line out the door*

Blair: I caught something! *pulls fishing rod and catches a shark* FUUUUUUUUUU-

Nel: Oh! I caught him! * pulls up Giriko with a fish hook in his nose*

Blair: Next dare is for Angela!

Angela: *watches all the saw movies* Waaaaaaaaah! MIFUNE!

Blair: And one for all of you!

SE cat: Fine.. *dances to Honey and We are pop candy( btw I don't own those songs)*

Blair: Now some truths! Are you Homo Giriko?

Giriko: Nush! *can't talk because of the puffer fish*

Nel: Sounded like a yes to me!

Blair: Oh! I like this one! Kid, do you like Maka or Tsubaki better?

Kid: Why do I have to chose?

Blair: Because.

Kid:… Fine. Their both lovely young women.

Blair: *raises rolled up magazine* That's not a valid answer!

Kid: FINE FINE! Maka is symmetrical, so…

Maka: *blushes*

Blair: Okay Nel! Next dares!

Nel: Okay.

**Flora:**

**AHHH! I LOVE THESE!**

**Okay. Here we go.**

**Kid: Cut every ones hair so its symmetrical**

**Blackstar: Dye three white stripes on the left side of you head so you look like kid.**

**Maka: Dress as a boy, and see if there's a difference since you have no curves or boobs.**

**Soul: Bite your hand hard and see if it bleeds a lot because of you sharp teeth. :D Muahaha!**

Blair: Okay then! Kid!

Kid: Everyone's being so nice to me! *cuts everyone's hair (except Blair, because, I repeat, I will bite him!)*

Maka:… icky.

Blackstar: I hate you kid!

Soul: Same here.

Blair: Blackstar! Dye your hair, or suffer!

Blackstar: Fine! Gosh! *dyes three right stripes on the left side of his head*

Nel: *hands Maka some boy clothes*

Maka: *dresses as a boy*

Soul: There's no difference.

Blackstar: Nope.

Blair: Lol! Reminds me of crona!

Maka: MAKA-CHOPS!

Blackstar and Soul: Ow!

Blair: Owy! Waaah!

Nel: *pats back* There, there. Soul! Your dare!

Soul: So uncool. *bites hand and it bleeds a lot* Ow!

Blair: Okay! More dares! Nel!

Nel: Alright.

**Grimdaughterofdeath:**

**Evil time!**

**Kid: Get a tattoo and it has to be a pick of Blackstar**

**Blackstar: Dress up as Axel from organization 13, and you've got to dye your hair red n everything, and you have to say, got it memorized every five lines.**

**Soul: Dye your hair so it looks like Kids**

**Maka: Kiss asura! XD**

**Chrona: Punch Medusa**

**Patti: Killa giraffe**

**Stein: Go the whole chapter without dissecting anything**

**Are OC's aloud? If they are, I want Soul to kiss my oc Grim!**

**Lol. Im not the torturing type :P**

Blair: Kid!

Kid: WHYYYY? *gets and asymmetrical tattoo of Blackstar on his arm and then curls up into an emo ball*

Blair: AHAHAHAHA!

Nel: Blackstar.

Blackstar: Who the heck is Axel?

Blair: I think he's some guy from KH

Blackstar: *dresses as Axel* Got it memorized!

Blair: Okay, Soul!

Soul: Why won't you leave my hair alone? *dyes hair*

Kid: It's asymmetrical.

Blair: Your asymmetrical.

Kid: IM GARBAGE! *curls up into ball*

Blair: LOL! Now Maka!

Maka: Why do I have to keep kissing people?

Blair: Cuz!

Maka: *kisses asura*

Asura: *shocked. He's never been kissed before*

Blair: Bye asura!

Nel: Shoves asura out of plane*

Blair: Chona!

Chrona: I don't know h-how to deal with this…

Blair: Well learn how to deal with it!

Chrona: *punches medusa with hard black blood arm*

Medusa: _

Blair: Patti! Kill a giraffe!

Patti: Okay!

Liz: We don't have a giraffe.

Nel: *brings out giraffe*

Liz: Never mind.

Patti: *tackles giraffe and breaks its neck*

Blair: Wow. I thought she liked giraffes.

Stein: No dissecting? *has a mental break down*

Nel: Oc's are aloud!

Grim: Yay! Hi guys!

Soul:… Hey. *kisses Grim*

Blair: That's it for this chapter! Please send in more!

**Blair and Nel: BYE NIIIIIIII!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Soul eater!

Blair: HEY GUYSSSSSS! WE HAVE MORE DARES!

Maka: Oh joy…

Blair: Nel is not here today, so I'll be doing this on my own for a little while!

Soul: Why, where is she? She was the most normal person here.

Blair: Dunno~! I just wanna read the dares! Okay! First dare today is!

**Lol-Ox-Ford-Lol:**

**Hai~! I love this T or D xDD**

**Dares:**

**I dare Harver and Ox to take off their glasses/ visor! o3o**

**I dare Ox and Harver to make a yaoi scene! :D**

**I dare Kim to burn herself to death, since I hate her so much.**

**Oc plz? I dare my OC to kissies Ox because I'm a crazy (( retarded LOL XD)) fan girl :3**

**Truths:**

**Kim, do you REALLY want to live?**

**Jackie, why is your partner a horrible idiot?**

**Ox, did you enjoy your guy love?**

**Harver, WHY MAN? WHY? Wait…Nevermind. LOL**

Blair: Aw. You're not a retard! Those are some of the best dares ever! So Ox, Harver, do the dare!

Ox & Harver: *takes off glasses/visor*

Ox: *squinty eyes* 3_3

Harver: *lovely, sparkly, anime eyes of awesomeness*

Maka, Liz, Tsubaki: …Whoa…

Blair: XD LOLOLOLOLOLOL~! XDDD Now you have to do a yaoi scene!

Harver: Why?

Ox:… What?

Blair: * holds up rolled up magazine of doom*

Harver and Ox: …Fine. *Makes yaoi*

Blair: ARGH! *covers eyes with hands, but peaks through fingers*

Soul: *covers Maka's eyes* You don't need to see this…

Maka: ?

Kid: Well, at least it's symmetrical in a way…

Everyone: *stares at kid*

Blair:….Dude!

Blackstar: Wth, man?

Kid: What?

Blair: It's time for the next dare!

Kim: What? No way! Why does she hate me?

Blair: Wait, hold this! *hands bag of popcorn kernels*

Kim: *holds bag* What?

Blair: *throws firework at her* Catch! 8D

Kim: Huh? *catches on fire* AHHHHHHHHH!

Blair: Wait for it….

Kim: *popcorn pops out of fire engulfing Kim*

Blair: YES!

Patti: Eheheheheh~!

Blair: You guys want popcorn?

Everyone: No!

Blair:…. Fine. *roast marshmallows over Kim*

Ox: NOO! My sweet, sweet Kim!

Blair: SHUT UP OX! WE HAVE AN OC HERE TO SEE YOU!

Oc: *kisses Ox*

Ox: ! *forgets about Kim and kisses back*

Blair: Time for truths and less mushy crap! Kim, do you really want to live?

Kim: X_x

Blair:…Answer the question….

Kim: X_x

Blair:… I'll take that as a yes! Jackie, why is your partner a horrible idiot?

Jackie: What? She's not! She's perfectly fine…. Wait, no she's not! She's dead now!

Blair: Okay, and Ox, did you enjoy your guy love?

Ox:…noooo….

Blair: Okay~! I believe you! (hear the sarcasm? XD) Harver, WHY MAN? WHY? Wait… Nevrmind. LOL XD

Harver:… Uhmmmm…Wtf?

Blair: Maka! You read the next dares!

Maka: Huh? Why me?

Blair: Cuz I love you! XD

Maka:…Okay…. Never say that again please.

Blair: READ THE DAREZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZA! XD

Maka: Okay, okay! The next dares…

**SheepAteMyFanBoys:**

**Okies! Time to get tortu-uh, daring. Yeah.**

**Soul: Get in the closet (the one without Blair in it) with blackstar and MAKE YAOI!**

**Kid: cut off one of your sleeves.**

**Medusa: cut off your tail with a rusty spork!**

**Everyone: hug chrona. S/he's awesome**

Blair: AHAHA! MORE YOAI! XD

Soul: But this is uncool. I won't do it.

Blair: RAWRRRRR! *beats the living fudge out of Soul with magazine*

Soul: Ouch! No warning? And what's with that magazine? Why is it painful?

Blair: I TOLD YOU! I HAVE WAYS! Now you and Blackstar get your gay butts in that closet and be gay…together!

Blackstar: Hey, wasn't Blair2 (cat Blair, not me Blair. We're 2 different people) only supposed to be in the closet for chapter one?

Blair:…She was…But I "forgot" to let her out! XD

Blackstar:….Uh….

Blair: GET IN THE CLOSET!

Blackstar: Fine, alright! *makes yaoi with Soul in closet*

Kid: *covers Maka's ears* You don't need to hear this…

Maka: ?

Tsubaki: O/o Oh dear…

Blair: HEY! GET OUT OF THE CLOSET NOW!

Soul:…That was…whoa…

Blackstar: *falls on face* ._.

Patti: EHEHEHEH!

Kid: I can't cut off my sleeve!

Blair: Oh? Well he can! XD

Sai (from naruto, if you don't know him, his sleeves are mix match): Hi.

Kid:… Who is that?

Sai: *quickly cuts off kids sleeve*

Kid: AHHHHHHHHH! *dies*

Blair: AHAHAHA! Thanks sai!

Sai: No problem! *jumps out plane*

Liz: Hey, if we're still on a plane, how did he get-

Blair: NEXT DARE!

Medusa: No.

Blair: Yes.

Medusa: No.

Blair: . *holds up rolled up magazine*

Medusa: No.

Maka: Argh! This is getting no were!

Soul: *cuts off medusas tail with a rusty spork* There.

Medusa: ARGGGH! I'LL KILL-

Blair: *shoves medusa out plane*

Medusa: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Blair: Okay next is-

Medusa: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Blair:…. Next is….

Medusa: ASASDHGCFVKBHLKJRF!

Blair: ARGH! *throws brick out plane and it hits medusa in the skull* XD That's better! Now everyone hug Chrona!

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this…

Maka: Aw. It's okay, Chrona. *hugs*

Chrona: I th-think I might know h-how to deal with th-this… O/o

Everyone: *hugs chrona*

Blair: Hey, I guess I count as everyone too! *squishes everyone in a monster group hug*

Everyone: ARGGGGGGH! *crush*

Chrona: I-I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!

Blair: XD Maka, next dare!

Maka: Ow… Okay… Next dare…

**MakaCHOP:**

**Hey! So my dares:**

**I dare Soul, Kid, Maka, Black Star, and Stein to tell their most cherished secrets, and I dare Chrona to punch medusa in the face and vector arrows her to the wall 5 times. Luck to you all. ****J**

Soul and Kid: I'll go first. NO I WILL! SHUT UP! STOP COPYING ME!

Maka: Uh…Guys-

Soul and Kid: I LOVE MAKA!

Everyone: O.o

Maka:… o/o

Tsubaki:…? Maka?

Maka: *passes out*

Tsubaki: Oh!

Blair: ARGH! Great, now how is she going to tell her secret! And this isn't a romance, so cut it out!

Soul and Kid: S-sorry…

Blair: YEAH YOU BETTER BE! People don't read this to see mushy couples and stuff! No blackstar, your secret!

Blackstar:…Sometimes…I think…I haven't surpassed god yet…

Everyone: *blank stare*

Blair: You're kinda an idiot huh?

Blackstar: SHUT UP!

Blair: STEIN! SPILL IT!

Stein: …I used to dissect Spirit in his sleep…

Everyone: That's no secret…

Blair: Time for Chrona's dare~! :D *grabs fishing rod and throws string out the door*

Medusa: ! *Fishing hook goes through her nose* ARGH!

Blair: Oh! I caught something! * pulls medusa back into plain by her nose*

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this….

Blair: DO! IT! NOW!

Chrona: *punches Medusa in the face and pins her to wall with vector arrows'*

Stein: Oh… Dissect! *creepy smile* * walks up to medusa with scalpel*

Medusa: OH NO!

Blair: AHAHAHA~!

Maka: Next dare:

**Evemiliana:**

**HURRAH! MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION IS-oh, the microphone wasn't on? Uhhh *anime sweat drops* Opps…**

**Soul: I HATE YOU! YA GET IT! I GET TO GO IN MY FULL WEREWOLF FORM AND KILL YOU! THEN RIP YOU TO SHREDS WITH MY CHAINSAW!**

**Kid: I use my werewolf magic to get rid of your horrible tattoo. Oh, and the sanzu lines.**

**Chrona: I get to poke you, and poke you, and poke you.**

**Maka: I'm a fellow bookworm… GIMME ALL YOUR BOOKS! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! If you don't I get to Esme-chop you 9note: esme chop is when I hit you on the head with a chain saw)**

**Giriko: HE'S MY FAVE CHARACTER! He gets to go on vacation in germany.**

**Tsubaki: congratulations! You get to go on a date with my weapon, Damien ( he's extremely perverted and likes Tsubaki)**

**Kid: Go on a date with my other weapon (my weapon is a twin kantana sword) Santana. She's symmetrical and really likes you. She's really nice.**

**Blair2: (the Blair in the closet) Die. Just, go die..**

**Heh, both Santana and Damien will be looking forward to their dates. Oh, and his real name is Jeremy but he hates that name, so piss him off by calling him Jeremy.**

Blair: GLAAAAAAAAARGH! TO MANY DARES!Liz: I-I have an idea! Let's not do them.

Blair: OKAY! FIRST DARE-

Liz: Darn…

Soul: WHY? WHY HATE ME?

Evemiliana: *transforms into full were wolf form with chain saw*

Soul: oh jesus… *RUNS* AAAAAAAAHHH!

Evemiliana: Hey! *chases*

Blair: I'll help! I'll help! *throws brick at Souls head*

Soul: Arggh! *falls*

Evemiliana: AHAHAHAHAHA! *kills Soul with chain saw*

Liz: *covers Maka's ears* You're way to innocent to see this Maka…

Patti: *covers Maka's eyes* Eheheheheheh~!

Maka: ?

Evemilina: *ripping soul to shreds*

Blackstar: Hey, Blair, where do you keep finding those bricks anyways?

Blair: I have ways.

Blackstar:….

Evemiliana: *uses werewolf magic to get rid of Kid's tattoo of Blackstar and sanzu lines*

Kid: *eyes water* Thank you…THANK YOU SO MUCH! GODDESS OF GOODNESS! THANK YOU!

Blackstar: Hey! That tattoo was awesome!

Evemiliana: Hey, Blackstar? :D

Blackstar: Yeah?

Evemiliana: Shut up. :D

Blackstar….

Evemiliana: :D

Blackstar:….

Evemiliana: :D

Blair: OKAY! NEXT DARE FOR CHRONA!

Evemiliana: Oh, yeah! *pokes chrona*

Chrona: *flinches* I-I don't k-know how to d-deal with th-this! *hides behind Maka*

Maka: Stop teasing him/ her!

Evemiliana: Maka, gimme your books!

Maka: O_o…

Evemiliana: Now.

Maka: No!

Evemiliana: Esme-Chop! *hits maka in the head with chainsaw and takes her books*

Maka: Arrgh! *falls*

Chrona: Maka! *runs over with first aids kit*

Giriko: I get to go to germany? Sweet!

Blair: Uhuh! You disserve it after all the torture I put you through in the last chapter!

Giriko: I know! I hate you btw!

Blair: *opens airplane door and hands him parachute* Were flying of germany now!

Giriko: Wait, what?

Blair: *shoves him out door*

Evemiliana: Hey!

Blair: Whaaaaat? I gave him a parachute!

Tsubaki: Uh..H-hi Damien!

Damien: *staring at Tsubaki's boobs*

Blackstar: Why you little-

Evemiliana: *EsmeChop!

Blackstar: Arghhh!

Santana: Hello, kid!

Kid: Good afternoon. Wait…Your symmetrical! Yes!

Blair2: (btw, sorry if I made it confusing by using my real name, which is Blair) B-but I can't just die.

Blair: WHO LET YOU OUT OF THE CLOSET?

Blair2: I used my pumpkin magic.

Blair: Evemiliana! If you would please!

Evesmiliana: Sure! Esme-Chop!

Blair2: ARRGH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!

Blair: Quite your blubbering! :D

Tsubaki: W-well, I guess me and Kid are off on our dates…

Blair: Kay! Bye guys! Bye JEREMY!

Damien: *slowly turns around* …What…?

Blair: JEREMY! XD

Damein: ARRRGHH! *transforms arm into his weapon form*

Blair: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! 8D AHAHAHAHA!

Damein: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SNOT!

Blair: *while running for life* AHAHA! OKAY! THAT'S AS MANY DARE AS I'M GONNA DO FOR THIS REDICULOUSLY LONG CHAPTER! SEND IN MORE DARES!** BYE-NII~!**


	5. Chapter 5 Introducing C

**I don't own soul eater.**

Blair: Hi guys! I'm kinda freaking out! I mean, I've been slacking lately, and I looked at my comments yesterday, and I have 26 FUDGIN COMMENTS! I'M FREAKING OUT! I only did, like 7 of them! So we better get to the dares, NOW!

Maka:…

Blair: I have a new co-host, but her username is ridiculously long, so she's going to go by C~!

Soul: That's really uncool.

Blair: SHUT UP SOUL! YOURE UNCOOL!

C: Hay guys, I-

Blair: She's fudging awesome!

C: Y-yeah, but-

Blair: Awesome! 8D

C: OMG! SHUT THE CHICKEN UP!

Blair:… QAQ

C: Okay, I'll read the dares now…

**Maei13:**

**Hi! This looks like fun. I'm not really the 'torture type' but I saw an , entire cast of Soul Eater, do me the biggest favor in the world & Kill Shou Tucker from Fullmetal Alchemist before he turns Nina into a chimera. (Sorry this was a random one, it's b/c I'm watching That episode right now & it's at that part & I'm gonna cry if someone doesn't kill him. Lol)Ok let's see Black*Star... this will be hard for u, and u may end up having a nervous breakdown, but, u have to admit (at least) 1 person who is better than/surpasses u in ur "awesomeness" (as u put it) in some way. Kid intentionally make yourself asymmetrical. Maka & Soul... Switch personalities. & Stein, since u r officially my fav character in this series (Sorry guys, but after much consideration, Stein won that contest ^^") I will go easy on u. I dare Stein to rewrite Any Soul Eater episode the way HE Wants it redone, & everyone as to follow as he says & re-enact it. (It will probably involve dissections, but I think u'll all be fine... probably)Have fun! =D Hehe**

Blair: Shou Tucker! You hear that C?

C: Yeah! Lets go kick some butt!

Maka:…Who is this Shou Tucker guy anyways…?

Blackstar: I don't know! But he surely won't defeat me, the great-

Blair: Shut up and go kill the crazy freak!

Everyone: *transforms, or takes their weapons*

Blair: *holds rolled up magazine defensively*

C: What do I get?

Blair:…Uhmmm….Here! *hands C fishing rod*

C: Chicken! :D

Blair: Fudge! XD

Soul:…I'm not even going to ask…

Blair: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *charges at Shou Tucker*

Shou: WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YET!

Everyone: *kills Shou Tucker*

Blair: YAAAAAY!

Ed: *walks in* Mr. Tucker! Are you okay, I heard-…

Al: Why are there a bunch of people surrounding a dead Tucker, covered in blood?

Blair: Ahaha! Everything's fine! Don't worry!

Ed: I'm not going to listen to you! You're the one covered in the most blood!

C: *picks up Nina and hands her to Al* Here. She's going to need a good family.

Blair: *picks up Alexander (huge dog) and hands him to Ed* Don't forget about Alexander!

Ed: Argh! *gets crushed under huge dog*

Maka: U-uh oh… We better leave before they call the police!

*everyone runs away at full speed*

Blair: Okay! We should be far enough away by now! Next dare!

Blackstar:…Okay…Uhm…One person…better than me…is Maka…

Maka: Eh?

Blackstar: She defeated the kishin god in one punch! *has metal breakdown* I can't believe I just said that….

Maka: Wow! I never thought, I would EVER hear him say that!

Blair: Kids dare!

Kid: I can't make myself asymmetrical!

Blair: YOU'VE GOT TO!

Kid: NO I DON'T!

Blair: YES YOU DO!

Kid: NO I DON'T!

C: *while this is going on, sneaks up behind kid with scissors*

*snip*

Kid: *gasp* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?

Blair: Lol! Kid sounds like a gay dude!

C: What the chicken?

Kid: *starts banging head on wall* IM SO MISRABLE!

Blair: Shut up kid! XD

C: MAKA! SOUL! Switch personality's!

Blair: Lol! This should be good! *stares*

Maka: What? That's so uncool!

Soul: *bored look turns into evil smirk* I'm Maka! I'm a flat-cheated bookworm, and the only thing I'm good at is test! Soul beat me at basketball but he's sooooooo cool!

Blackstar: *burst out laughing*

Maka: *blushes* MAKA-CHOP! *maka-chops blackstar and soul*

C: Didn't see that coming!

Blair: I know, right? :D

Stein: I get to remake ANY episode? Kukukuku. *evil smirk*

Everyone (cept Blair and C): * shivers*

Stein: Okay, I rewrote everything about when you kids first meet me.

Soul eater cast: *looks over script*

Maka: Argh! We seriously have to do THIS?

Stein: It's a dare.

Blair: Go!

Soul eater episode 5 or something):

Maka: *rushes at stein with scythe*

Stein: *grabs maka*

Maka: Eek!

Stein: *hugs maka* Maka~! It's been so long! I haven't seen you since you were a little girl! You've grown up so much!

Maka:…..O_o

(episode ends)

Stein: Wth? That wasn't my script!

Blair: I know! I replaced it!

Stein: You can't do that!

Blair: Says who?

C: We don't have time for this! Next dares!

**AnimeGirl1220:**

**NICE! I'm back, like I said! Okay, dares now~!~dares~Giriko- Shoot yourself several times in the crotch with a machine gun, while eating broken glass!Justin- Kill Giriko, if he isn't already who's ever been violated by Giriko- Shoot Giriko with a nail gun. A - I am too evil! I will make you take that back! Eat Soul alive... Asymmetrically!Angela- I made you watch the Saw movies last time, so this time you get to pick anyone in the room, and dye their hair your favorite color!~truths~Justin- Why did you switch sides in the manga?Giriko- Why do you rape people?Soul- Are you gay with Black*Star?Black*Star- Do you realize how much you resemble Kamina from Gurren Lagann?Maka- Would you rather make out with: Stein, Marie, Spirit, or Justin? (you MUST answer, and you MUST make out with who you choose!)Soul- Why are your teeth pointy?MWAHAHAHAHA! I am SO evil~! In a good way, though!... I think...**

Blair: Evil dares for Giriko! :D

Giriko: No way am I-

C: NO TIME! We still have so many dares to do! *takes out machine gun and starts shooting Giriko in the crotch*

Blair: C's right! *while Giriko's screaming, shove broken glass into his mouth*

Giriko: *falls to ground* X_x

C: *pokes Giriko with a stick* I think he's dead.

Blair: I guess Justin doesn't have to do his dare than.

Justin: Aw.

C: If you want, I can make a dare for y-

Justin: OH GOD, NO! *flees the scene*

Blair:….Maka, you get to shoot Giriko with a nail gun!

Maka: Alright! *shoots Giriko in the skull with a nail gun*

Kid: I will not be a cannibal and eat Soul!

Soul: I won't let him eat me!

Blair:…How an I'm going to make this work…..?

C: *shoving Soul down kids throat* EAT HIM!

Everyone: *stare*

Blair: See! Aren't we lucky to have her here? XD

Kid: That was so asymmetrical!

Blair: We'll probably see Soul again in about a few hours! XD

Angela: Yay~! I want to dye Miss Tsubaki's hair pink! She was always so nice to me!

Tsubaki: T-thank you but…

Angela: *dyes Tsubakis hair pink* No need to thank me!

Tsuabki: *sigh* O_Q

C: Justin, why did you switch sides in the manga?

Justin:…Because…girls like bad boys.

Blair: XD ROFL ARE YOU FUDGIN SERIOUS? XD

C: Giriko, why do you rape people?

Giriko: X_x

C:….Giriko is a little to dead to answer….

C: Soul, are you gay with Blackstar?

Soul: *from inside kids stomach* NOOO!

Blair:…?

C: Black*Star, do you realize how much you resemble Kamina from Gurren Lagann?

Blackstar: Who the heck is that?

Blair: GOOGLING IT! :D

Everyone: *surrounds computer*

Blackstar: I LOOK NOTHING LIKE THAT GAYWAD! D:

Blair: I dunno! You have the same smile! XD

C: Maka, would you rather make out with: Stein, Marie, Spirit, or Justin?

Maka: Well, Spirits my dad, so, uh, NO. Marie is also female, so no. and since Stein scares the heck out of me, heck no!

Blair: That leaves only Justin! Justin! Go make out with Maka!

Justin:…? Who?

C: You know! The pig-tailed girl you met on that one mission!

Justin: Oh yeah, that girl. *waves* Hi maka.

Maka: H-hi…

Blair: GO MAKE OUT WITH HER! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Justin: If I must. *starts walking towards Maka*

Maka: *holds hands up defensively, and backs up* Y-you really don't have to! I-I sure you have better things to do than play a stupid game of truth or dare-

Justin: It's okay. Because I think you're cute.

Maka *backs into wall, and blushes*

Justin: *walking closer , and closes the gap between their lips*

Soul: * would have torn Justins eyes out of eye sockets if he wasn't in kid's stomach*

Blair: Yay! I put some effort into that kissing scene! Pretty awesome, right? XD

C: Soul! Why are your teeth so sharp?

Soul: I had the chiseled to look cool!

Blair: That's all for now! I'll make the next chapter as quick as possible!

Blair and C: **Bye-nii~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own soul eater.**

Blair: More dares! So many! XD So were getting started right away! C, go!

C: Okay, dares from!

**Bubbles171:**

**here are my dares,Kid: Watch as everyone makes your house asymmetricalStein: Go in a closet with spirit. He can have his dissection : Maka Chop some random person really hardSoul: Jump off a cliffCrona: Know how to deal with thingsTruthsSoul: Tells us why your teeth are pointyBlack Star: Why must you surpass god?I'm done here^^**

Kid: *running away* NOOO! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE NICE DARES WHERE I MADE THE OTHERS SYMMETRICAL?

C: Sic 'em Blair!

Blair: RODGER! *glomps kid*

Kid: Argh!

Kid: *is tied to a chair and put right outside his house*

Blackstar: Spray paint?

Soul: Check.

Blackstar: Toilet paper?

Patti: Eeheheheh~! Check! Check!

Blackstar: Paintball guns?

Maka: Check!

Blackstar: Hammer?

Liz: Check!

Blackstar: Chainsaw?

Tsubaki: Ch-check!

Blackstar: ROAD-ROLLAR! CHECK! LET'S GOOO!

*all charge Kid's house*

(Blair, C, and Kid, watching from a distance):

C: They were just supposed to make the house asymmetrical, but they completely destroyed it.

Kid: *sob* They could have at least destroyed it symmetrically!

Blair:…HEY! WAIT A SECOND! BLACKSTAR'S ON MY ROAD-ROLLER! *runs to blackstar*

C: *watches Blackstar change direction, and start to chase Blair, and sweat drops*

Blair: C! HELP MEE! QAQ

C: NEXT DARE IS!

*everyone stops*

C: Next dare is for spirit and Stein.

Stein: *holds dissecting tools and smirks*

Spirit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! TT_TT

C: *shoves Spirit into closet with Stein*

Stein: Disseeeeeeeect!

Blair: Okay! While their doing that, it's Maka's dare!

Bryana: *walks in* Hi gu-

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Bryana: Ow! Am I bleeding? *runs out of room*

C:….Random enough!

Soul: Darnit! Another evil dare! It's all thanks to what you said at the end of the first chapter, Blair!

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~ WOOT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~

Soul: *glares* You're a weirdo, you know that?

Blair: *glares then smiles* Fine! Send in a lot of evil, dares for Soul please!

Blair:…Oh, that. Sorry?

Soul: SORRY? DO YOU KN-

C: *pushes soul off cliff* He was being annoying. XD

Crona: How do I deal with this…?

Blair: DEAL WITH IT!

Crona: *flinches* O-o-o-okay…

C: Soul: Tells us why your teeth are pointy

Blair: That was in the last chap-

Soul: Because my aunt was part shark.

Blair:….He changed the reason…

C: Just like the joker and his scars…

Blair: LOL! XD

C: Blackstar, why must you surpass god?

Blackstar: NYAHAHAHAHA! Only the greatest can achieve such a goal! Like me!

C: Next dares are is from drakehiko..? I don't understand what he means. Please retype the dare!

Blair: Next dares:

**Death08kill:**

**~dares~~~Soul- fight with Kid for the love of MakaKid- sing a love song to Maka ;))Maka- Maka-chop B*S 88 times :X :XB*S- say I love u to Patty *smirk*Liz- dress Kid like a girlPatty- make out with Girl!Kid :))Tsubaki- become a devil for 15 secI'm not evil :D Update soon plzzz!**

Blair: Whoa! Guess I was wrong when I said that people did look for romance in these truth or dare things in chapter 3.…If you're an anti soulxmaka, or kidxmaka, then skip this part!

C: Yup.

Soul: How do I just pick a fight out of no where for love?

Kid: *warms arm around Maka's shoulder, places his chin on top of her head* Don't be scared of losing Soul, although you probably will.

Soul: *glares* Excuse me…?

Kid: Did I stutter?

Soul: Maka is my miester, and I've been her loyal weapon for years. We're closer than you can ever hope to be. Besides, you probably care about symmetry more than her.

Kid: How dare you-?

C: Try the next dare Kid, it'll help you out!

Blair: Since you're losing this battle an' stuff! XD

Kid: *smirks and leans his forehead on top of Maka's*

Maka: *blushing*

Kid: *sings a love song to Maka*

Blackstar: I wonder which is better, Kid's singing, or Soul's piano playing..?

Blair: OFF TOPIC! MAKA ! MAKA-CHOP THE FOOL 88 TIMES!

Maka: Awesome! This may give me time to think!

(88 maka chops later)

Kid: Such symmetry~!

Blackstar: *dying*

C: Wait, Blackstar, you can't dye before doing your dare!

Blackstar: P-patti…I love y-

Patti: I love giraffes!

Blackstar: P-patti?

Patti: Eheheheheh!

Liz: Alright~! Kid, it's makeover time!

Kid: NOOOOO!

(one makeover later)

Kid: At least it symmetrical…

Patty: *kisses kid*

Kid: *in shock, as well as the others*

Tsubaki: Please forgive me for what I'm about to do Maka!

Maka: Huh?

Tsubaki: You little *bleep* How dare you do that to Blackstar I will *bleep* murder you!

Everyone: *staring in shock*

Blair: THAT WAS SO COOL! :D

C: Next dares!

**Luminescents:**

**I'll give it a since I'm probably the only one that's going to be nice to you here you can get revenge on any for a full dress up in a neko outfit and let Kid kiss you.(ya i'm messed up like that)Blair2 since I don't like you' go and get punch by are you in love with Soul?Black Star how do you feel about Liz and Patty?Liz I heard you have a crush on Kid is that true?**

Soul: THANK YOU! Now… As much as I want to kill, Kid, there's one person I want to kill more than him! HER! *turns towards Blair*

Blair: ._. ?

Soul: *gets in road-roller* YOU. BETTER. .

Blair: Eek! I leave the dares to you C! EEKK~! AHAHAHA~! XD

Crona: *dresses in neko outfit and blushes* I-I-I-I- don't k-know how to deal w-with this…

Kid: *kisses crona*

Crona: *flinches and blushes, but doesn't move away*

Blair2: Why does everyone hate, innocent ol' me?

Maka: MAKA-UPPERCUT! *uppercuts blair2*

Blair2: OW! My per-r-r-r-fect face!

C: By the way, if Blair wasn't busy running for her life, she would say that she is super happy that you're using the name, Blair2 for the Soul Eater Blair.

C: Maka, is it true that you like Soul?

Maka: Uh! U-uhm…*looks toward ground, blushing* M-maybe…. A little bit…

C: Blackstar, how do you feel about Liz and Patti?

Blackstar: There both pretty cool, but if Patti stopped laughing over everything, and if Liz stopped tending to her nails, we'd be better friends.

C: Is it true that you have a crush on Kid Liz?

Liz: *sighs* Well, it was, but when I figured out how bad his OCD can get, I knew he couldn't be my boyfriend.

Blair: *comes back, out of breath* I-im back!

C: Where's Soul?

Blair: He crashed into a brick wall.

C: Nice. Anyways, next dares!

**Karin- Kazune:**

**I THINK I FOUND AN ASURAXMAKA SHIPPER. -shot- 8DGah. I only have one dare.:D Really awesome thing you have going dare is for - KISS MAKA DAMMIT. Or I'll let Blair(Author) torture you. 8D That is all.K|K**

Asura: I've seen what that little brat does to this people. No way is she torturing me. Come , Maka.

Maka: *flinches, blushes, and runs* No way! I'm not kissing the demon god!

Asura: *bandages shot out, and wrap around Maka*

Maka: Eeek!

Asura: *smirk* Where do you think you're going?

Maka: Nooo! Let me go! Please?

Asura: *face to face with Maka* No.

Maka: Uwah! *shakes head*

Asura: *holds Maka's chin, forcing her to look at him, closes his eyes, and kisses Maka*

Maka: *blushes and squeezes eyes shut*

Asura: *gently releases Maka and walks away* Goodbye.

C: That's all for this chapter! Chapters are getting longer!

Blair: Uh-huh! To bad, I wanted to torture Asura!

C: Send in more dares please~!

Blair and C: **Bye-nii!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

Blair: HELLO CHAPTER 7! IT WILL BE FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH DARES!

C: Dares! Alright:

**AnimeGirl1220:**

**Great so far! Now, on to the fun part... For me, anyway. *evil grin*~dares~Kid- Kiss Ansha, my obsessive OCBlair2- Rape SoulSoul- Eat. Your. Face. NOW!Ox- Do a yaoi scene with... GIRIKO AND GOPHER!Justin- Throw a bomb at - To escape, jump into a wood-chipper.~truths~Maka- Who do you have a crush on?Azusa- Who do YOU have a crush onStein- Pick one; Medusa or Marie?Justin- Who do you have a crush on?Soul- Are you gay? If so, who with?I am SO evil. But evil is good!... In a way. Update soon please!**

Blair: FUDGE THAT'S A LOT!

C: Then lets get started!

Ansha: Hi, Kid!

Kid: U-uh, h-

Ansha: *pulls Kid into a kiss*

Kid: ?

Blair2: YAY! Blair gets to have some fun! *glomps Soul*

Soul: Argh! *nose bleed*

Maka: Grr! MAKA -CHOP!

Soul: OUCH!

C: *hands Soul a mirror* Go ahead, eat your face! XD

Soul: *eats mirror*

Ox: Aaah? A threesome between men?

Giriko: What are you standing around for?

Gopher: *drags Ox away*

Ox: NUUUUU!

Justin: Where do I get a bomb?

*a Mario bomb walks in*

Blair: Oh! So cute! *hugs bomb*

C: Blair, NO! *grabs and tosses the bomb to Justin*

Justin: *tosses the bomb into the room with Ox, Giriko, and Gopher.

Tsubaki: That looked like a game of hot potato…

Giriko: ARGH! BOMB! *jumps into wood chipper*

C: Maka, who do you have a crush on?

Maka: Ohhh! I hate that question! I don't know! I really don't!

C: Azusa, who do you have a crush on.

Azusa: *glances back at spirit* N-no one…

C: Stein, Medusa or Marie?

Stein: Marie. Medusa was a freak!

C: Who do you have a crush on Justin?

Justin: SHINIGAMI-SAMA~!

Everyone: *stares*

C: Soul are you gay?

Soul: No?

Blair: he's gay.

Soul: What? I said no!

Blair: With blackstar.

Blackstar: OMG! IT WAS ONE EPISODE!

C: lol, more dares!

Blackbloodbaby:

**Muhahah! Time to torture the soul eater cast! Soul: I hate you so... I get to use death by a thousand wolves on you!(It's exactly what is says on the label)Maka: Go out with Chrona! Chrona: Admit your true gender! Kid: Go out with Liz!Stein: Dissect : Go out with me**

Soul: WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY HATERS?

Blair: It's cuz there are so many Maka lovers! You should stop picking on her!

Soul: But I saved he life a number of times!

C: The dare Soul!

*thousand wolfs come outta no where and attack Soul*

Blair: LOOK AWAY MAKA!

Maka: Huh?

Blackstar: *cover maka's eyes* It's really not pretty sight!

Crona: *blushes* I-I-I have a date w-with Maka…but I d-don't think I can deal w-with it…

Maka: *grabs Crona's hand* It'll be okay. We'll have lots of fun together, okay?

Crona: *blushing* Y-yeah…

Blair: Before you go, what is your gender Crona!

Crona: S-since…I'm going on a date w-with a girl, than I-im a boy…

Blair: Huh. I always though Crona's gender switched everyday.

Everyone: *stare*

Blair: WHAT?

Kid: Liz, if we go on a date, we have to go somewhere symmetrical!

Liz: Yeah, yeah. *holds Kid's hand*

Stein: Dissect! *pins medusa to the wall with soul stitches*

Medusa: W-wah?

Blackstar: Ew…

Tsubaki:…Ugh..I wish out teacher was normal…

BBB (blackbloodbaby): Blackstar! You have to go on a date with me!

Blackstar: Wha-seriously? I-I mean, of course, what girl wouldn't want to go out with this?

Blackstar: *takes BBB on a date*

(after that was done)

C: More dares~!

**Evemiliana:**

**WOOHOO! I'm sorry I didn't review sooner, but I was in Ohio. Okay...Tsubaki: you go in a closet with Jeremy-Damien: IT'S DAMIEN!me: SHADDUP!Blackstar- chained to a chair while this dare is : Blair gets to set you on : I get to use you to Esme-chop EVERY PERSON FROM SOUL EATER! Liz: Burn your makeup. I hate : BATTLE OF INSANITY! WITH ME!Kid: poke 's all.**

Damien: Awesome! Me, alone, in a closet with a hot girl like her!

Tsubaki: *nervous smile*

Blair: GET YER BUT IN THAT CLOSET **JEREMY**!

Damien: Wh-what was-

C: or you can leave now, and no babe in the closet with you.

Damien: Argh! Fine! *gets in a closet with Tsubaki*

Blackstar: ..If he touches her, I sw-

C and Blair: *chain Blackstar to a chair*

Blackstar: Wh-what?

Blair: Stay! XD *hands C a marshmallow*

Maka:…? What do you need marshmallows for?

Blair: See! Soul!

Soul: What-

Blair: *throws firework at him (man I love fireworks!)* BOOM! :D

Soul: *catches on Fire* ARGGH!

Blair and C: *roast marshmallows over Soul*

Giriko: Alright! Some action, and some payback! *transforms into chainsaw*

Evem: *catchs Giriko* MUAHAHA!

Soul eater cast: *flees* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

( 1 hour later, evem esmie-chops them all)

Liz: *tosses make-up into the fire Souls in* G-goodbye make-up…I'll miss you…TT_TT

Asura: NO ONE WINS IN A BATTLE OF INSANITY WITH ME!

Evem: YOU WANT TO BET?

Blair and C: *eating popcorn, made by souls burning fire XD and watching the show*

Kid: *pokes Santana*

C: MORE DARES! SO MANY!

**Shdwfrsttln miester:**

**I dare Sid and Medusa to read Crona's poem again and again.**

**I dare Black Star to spend an entire week with more Blackstars on a deserted island. No, Tsubaki can't come**

**lol I dare Blair to live for a week without fish**

Sid and Medusa: *read Crona's poem again and again*

Medusa; WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING TO THIS POOR CHILD?

Sid: *commits suicide…again*

Blackstar: *steps on deserted island with many other Blackstar* NYAAAHAHA! I WILL SURPASS GOD!

Blackstar2: NO YOU WON'T, I WILL!

Blackstar3: LYERS! IM FAR GREATER THAN GOD!

Blair2: I can't have fish?

(one week later)

Blair2: D-dieing…

C: Hey, these dares are mine!

Blair: Alright! Read away!

**XemnasisMANSEX0-02010-10-01 . chapter 4**

**Blair...I TOLD YA I WOULD REVIEW MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I love scaring the fudgedoodles out of everyone ...kukukukuku... By the way your as randomly scary as me! REJOICE!Soul: You must tell your worst fear... on NATIONAL TELEIVISON! LOVIN : You must eat your least favorite food for 3hrs straight. And my OC. She's eating away at my brain! Help!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Have Maka sit in a closet with Soul for 2hrs... with nothing but a large t-shirt on heheheehee ... Why? Because I just happen to be as Random as You. Yep. That'll probably freak em out. Ja Ne! (^_^) X3**

Blair: Darn! Those are some evil dares!

C; S-sorr-

Blair: YOU ROCK!

Soul: My worst fear? On national television?

Blair: The camera's rolling! XD

Soul: M-my biggest fear…is not being able to protect the ones I love…

Blair: Pfft! Lame!

C: Blair!

Blair: Whhhhhat?

Everyone: *eating their ;east favorite food*

Maka: Ugh…Papaya…

Soul: Turkey. So dry…

Liz: Raw fish! Bleh!

Patti: Ick! Broccoli!

Kid: So asymmetrical…Bananas.

Blackstar: Ew! Spinach!

Tsubaki; Oh dear…I really hate tomatoes…

C Oc (I don't know her oc's name): *noms on C head*

C: Argh! Help me!

C Oc: Lol.

Blair: LAST DARE FOR THE CHAPTER! SOUL! GET IN THAT CLOSET!

Soul: Okay….

Blair: Maka, stripe so you're only in a T-shirt!

Maka: WHAAAAAA-?

C: You have to do it!

Maka: F-fine, just don't kill me!

Blair: Now get in that closet with Soul!

Maka and Soul: (blush) *locked in closet together*

Blair: That's it for- WAIT!

C: What?

Blair: C, you skipped someone! With some really good dares too!

C: I did?

Blair: Yeah! Sorry gabser221167! We'll get to your dares in the next chapter!

C and Blair: **Bye-nii!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blair: GAAAAAAAAH! SO MANY DARES!

C: That's what you get for procrastinating!

Blair: We gotta get started right away!

SE cast: Aww…

C: First dare!

**JulianxD:**

**I dare kid to kiss chrona! Oh, and I dare chrona to kiss me! And medusa to hug me!**

Blair: Those dares are easy enough.

Kid: Kisses Crona*

Crona: I-I-I-I d-don't know how to d-d-deal with th-this! *blush* *kisses Julian*

Medusa: *hugs Julian* -_-

Julian: Woohoo! XD *jumps of the boat*

Soul: Wtf? I thought we were on a helicopter!

Blair: This is obviously a boat. Dummy.

SE Cast: *sweat drop*

C: On to the next dares!

**Yurika:**

**kid- who do you like? Maka- are you an A cup? Crona- What do you really think about medusa? Stein- rape tsubaki Ox- make out with jackie Crona- MAKE OUT WITH KID! I am a total cronaXkid fangirl**

Kid: Who do I like…Well…I can't choose between Crona…and Maka.

Maka: *blushes*

Crona: *faints*

Maka: Crona! D:

C: Maka, are you an A cup?

Maka:….M-maybe….Yes…

Soul and Blackstar: *burst out laughing*

Maka: Grr…MAKA-CHOP!

Soul and BS: UGH! X_X

Maka: *fans Crona*

Crona: *wakes up*

C: Crona, what do you think about Medusa.

Crona: Sh-she's sc-scary…but I have to l-listen to m-my mother….

Stein: I have to…Rape…Tsubaki? She's my student, and like, 20 years younger than me!

Tsubaki: Eek! *runs out of the house*

Soul: We're in a house now?

Blair: STFU SOUL! D:

Stein: *sigh* Oh well…a dare is a dare.. *grins crazily and pulls out a scalpel and runs out the house after Tsubaki*

BS: Hey, you pedo, get back he-

Blair: *tackles BS* Don't interfere with the dares!

Ox: I don't want to make out with Jackie! I love Kim!

C: *shoves Ox's and Kim's lips together*

Crona: I-I can't d-deal with th-this… *makes out with Kid*

Blair: So much making out!

C: Next dares!...Please!

**Natsume-yuuichi:**

**Patty I dare you to seduce black star! and I dare maka to punch Tsubaki! Soul! you have to say one embarrassing thing about you! And Chrona I dare you to tell everyone who you like!**

Patti: *Seduces BS*

BS: Wh-whoa! *drools*

Liz: Hey, you get away from my little sister! D:

Maka: S-sorry, Tsubaki…*Punches Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: Ouch!

C: Tsubaki and Soul, you both have to say one embarrassing thing about you.

Tsubaki: Uhm..Well…I kind of..maybe have a little crush on..Blackstar…*blush*

BS: H-huh…?*blush*

Soul: I tend to drool.

Blair: That's not secret.

Chrona: U-uhm…I l-like…Maka….b-but I a-also like K-Kid…

Kid and Maka: *blush*

Blair: O.o A three some?

C: *whacks Blair*

Blair: Ow! TT_TT

C: More dares!

**totoro3:**

**Kid: cut Chrona's hair symmetrically**

**Maka: be nice to spirit**

**Shinigami sama- who is kids real mother?**

**Kid: Do you love Chrona**

**Medusa- Who is Chrona's dad**

Kid: Yayy! *cuts Crona's hair*

Crona: *has a bowl cut* I-I don't know how to d-deal with t-this…

Maka: No way!

Blair: Holds up rolled up magazine*

Maka: *sigh* Fine…

Spirit: *comes in* Maka! Papa loves you!

Maka: I-I love you t-to Papa… *cringes*

Spirit: *eyes widen* Squeal! MAKA! w *happy pukes* Bleh!

Blair: Ew…. DX

Shinigami-sama: Who's Kid's real mother..? Now that's a secret!

Medusa: So is Crona's father.

Blair: You don't think…?

C: That Crona and Kid are siblings do you?

Blair: *gets stabbed with arrow sword by Medusa*

C: *gets reaper-chopped*

Blair and C: X_x Th-the next dares are…

C; From me..O.o

Blair: XD Alright! Let's read it!

SE Cast: Oh no…

**XemnasisMANSEX0-0:**

**BLAIR! BLAIR!BLAIR!BLAIR!BLAIR!BLAIR! Those three chapters were epic wins! WOOHOO! I'M IN A GOOD MOOD, CAUSE I JUST HAD SOME PIZZA! SO, I'LL GIVE EVERYONG VERY NICE DARES!**

**Soul: You have take Maka on a Date to the private park I rented just for you (with complimentary picnic set up. Don't screw it up, or I'll smack the chicken wings out of ya!)**

**Black*Star: You may boast about yourself, as loud as you can. (Don't tell him, but you must put him in a sound-proof room if you don't want to hear his constant babble, tell the others though, so I won't get stoned.)**

**Blair2(I remembered! Cha!): Here's a fresh plate of Fish, for you.**

**Maka: This not so much a dare, more like a present. It's a special pill that gives you... enhancements...in certain...areas. Trust me. Take this before your date with Soul. You won't be gettin called tiny-tits after long...kukukuku!**

**Everyone else: Here's tickets for a paid vacation to...Honolulu! In a five-star Hotel with complimentary breakfast and room-service. Along With Huge Water park next-door. That means Everyone. Including Blair and I.**

**JJA NE! XD :D**

Blair: WOOOOOOOOOOW! Did ya hear that? Nice dares and vacations!

SE Cast: *all hug C* Woohoo!

C: w

Blair: *joins hug and squishes them*

SE Cast and C: UGH! Q_Q

Maka and Soul: *go on a date*

**Hours later:**

Soul and Maka: Come back*

Soul:… *grins and whispers to C* I didn't screw it up.

Maka: *blushes*

Blair and C: *high-five* SUCCESS!

C and Blair: *shove BS in a sound proof room*

Blair: So blackstar, tell me about how great you are!

Blackstar: How great I am? AHAHA! Well, I'll tell you, I'm-

C: *slams the door shut*

Blair2: *gets a plate of fish* Yummy!

Blair: D: C, YOU TRAIDOR!

C: Calm the chicken down! D:

Blair: *sulks in emo corner with Crona*

C: *hands Maka pills*

Maka: …? *takes pills and her boobs swell up to the same size as Blair2's boobs* Wh-whoa!

Boys: HOLY-!

Kid: *blush*

BS: *drool*

Soul: *nose bleed*

Maka: *blushes* BAKAS! *maka chops them all*

Boys: DX

C: AND NOW A VACATION AWAY FROM ALL THE DARES!

Blair: WOOHOO! *already at Honolulu's 5 star hotel*

Soul:…How does she do that?

C: Cuz she's got ways?

Soul: *face palm*

*everybody runs into the hotel, gets rooms, eats food, and then goes to the water park next door!*

Maka: Wow, a water park!

Soul and Blackstar: *grab Maka's arms and legs, and swings her into the water and then high fives laughing*

C: Ohh, they are so getting Maka chopped for that.

*later at the hotel room, telling scary stories*

Blair:..And the footsteps just got closer…but nobody was there…and then…SHE DIED!

Everyone:…that wasn't scary at all.

***back from vacation***

C: Well, that was fun…

Blair: But now it's time for the dares again!

SE Cast: AWWW!

**Evemiliana**

**STICK! That's my word of the day.**

**DARES!**

**Giriko: Take a stick, and write your name on it with your chainsaw foot.**

**Damien: You can't act like a perverted bastard for the whole chapter.**

**Kid: make out with Soul.**

**Santana: watch, then beat the crap outta Soul.**

**Soul: DIVE INTO A WOODCHIPPER!**

**Patty: DESTROY ALL THE GIRAFFES IN THE WORLD!**

**Black Star: STEAL ALL OF THE CAST'S UNDERWEAR!**

**I'm now an Axis Powers Hetalia freak, so I'm giving everyone country names!**

**Maka: Hungary**

**Soul: Russia**

**Tsubaki: Ukraine**

**Black Star: America**

**Kid: Germany**

**Liz: Taiwan**

**Patty: Belarus**

**THAT'S ALL!**

Giriko: *writes his name on a stick with his chainsaw foot*

C: Damien, you can't be pervy for the rest of the chapter.

Damien: Aw.

Kid: *makes out with soul, then shivers* Ugh!

Santana: *watches, then beat up Soul and throw him into a wood chipper*

Soul: WHHHY! DX

Patti: *goes on a giraffe killing spree* AHAHAHA! XD

BS: *goes on an underwear raid and steals all of the cast underwear* AHAHA! XD

SE Cast:….Grr…*beat up BS*

BS: Argh! DX

Blair: I would change the cast names but it would be too confusing. ._.

**Luna-chan and Moon-chan:**

**Luna-chan - I love the pair soulxmaka so...**

**Dare:**

**Maka-You have kiss soul for I min (whit the tong) ( hahaha!)**

**soul-you have too said I love you to maka.**

**Kid-I hate you, but really really hate you. If my best friend Bea-chan didn´t like you I... kill you. Whit a spoon and whit a computer then I hill cook you and serve to the poor.**

**Bea-can - You are really ´s to not killing kid.=D**

**Bea-chan -OK! My turn!**

**True:**

**Soul- I don´t hate you so... Are you a vampire?**

**Kid - Il you marry me? Please! =)**

**Luna-you better merry her ore you going to death! Not by me by Bea-chan she is evil. T^T And yes she is symmetrical.**

**Luan-chan - Maka are you still a virgen?You live in a flat whit a boy that is pervert etc...**

**Bea/Luna - By everybody!**

Blair: Argh, the dares!

Soul: Why are you complaining, you don't have to do them?

Blair: I gotta type 'em! DX

Soul:..?

C: nvm.

Soul and Maka: *make out*

Soul: *breaks kiss* Maka, I love you.

Maka: *blush*

Soul: I'm not a vampire, and I DON'T sparkle!

Kid:…*forced to marry* DX

Maka: I'm still a virgin… -.-

C: okaaaaaaaaay…next dares!

**Maei13**

**Hahahaha! Yay U did my dares, they were hilarious! XD Alrighty, I'm back, but this time with my friend Kass, (No she's not an OC, she's my real life friend) and we have more dares! ^^**

**Me: Kass u can start. ^^**

**Kass: first of all... I love patty 3. so now that's out my first dare is to kid and patty... make out. thank you**

**Me: Lol wow Kass, Ok, I dare everyone to reveal something about them nobody knows. *Evil Smile* It has to be deep.**

**Kass: that means you soul... maka get ready to blush. Now this is for everybody too...all of you have to bow down to Excalibur and say he his king( I know he will love this) and if you refuse... then, FOOL you shall die.**

**Me: *Looks at kass w/ 'O.o' face* Sorry guys, she's a HUGE Excalibur fan. ^^"**

**Kass: FOOL does not make fun of me.**

**Me: Riiiight... Ok, my last dare is for Stein to, (In Honor of my friend Bradley) Dissect Justin Bieber. ) (Note: I am neither a fan nor a hater of Justin Beiber... But this would make Brad's day.) XD Alright Kass, any final words?**

**Kass: oh babby... baby.. baby... don't entirely kill me( I know bad impression of beiber)**

**Both: Bye, and Have fun! XD**

Kid and Patti: *go on a date*

C: Sneak up to them, and there making out* AAAAAAH! IT BURNS! *flees*

Soul: A secret about me…?*shrugs* What's to tell?

BS: I used to be part of a clan of killers, but some of you might know that already.

Kid: My mother was human, rather than a weapon, witch, shinigami or meister.

Maka: I haven't seen my mother face to face in years.

Tsubaki: I always felt bad for my older brother.

Patti: Ehehe! Once me and Liz killed a man! w

Liz:..*sighs* It's true…

Blair: Whooooa o.o

Everyone except for Blair: *bow down to Excalibur* King!

Blair: No way I'm bowing to that thing!

Excalibur: FOOL! *kills Blair with cane*

Blair: AGH! X_X

Stein: *dissects Justin Beiber*

C: Next dares!

**OverlordMao**

**Haha I love your story! Now then, my list Izoku?**

**Izoku: Yes sir.*hands me the list***

**Me: Here is my tor-*ehem*dares:**

**Kid: Put on a giraffe costume or I will Overlord-Chop you!(I use a aluminum bat as my weapon:3)**

**Patty: Hey look it's a giraffe!*point at Kid*NOW GO BREAK IT'S NECK!**

**Maka: Say "I love you" to your papa like you mean it or Izoku here electrocute you.**

**Crona: Drop the F bomb on your mother!**

**Ragnarok: Make sure Crona WILL deal with dropping the F bomb on Medusa.**

**Blair#2: I got nothing so here's a Magikarp:P**

**Asura: Battle of Insanity OverlordMao version!**

**Black*Star: Poke Kid until he's beyond irritated.**

**Tsubaki: Kiss Izoku.**

**That is all.**

Kid: There is no way I'm wearing a giraffe costume.

Mao: *waves around aluminum bat*

Kid: Fine, fine! *puts on a giraffe costume*

Patti: Ooh, a giraffe! *tries to break Kid's neck*

Kid: ARGH! PATTI!PATTI!PATTI! IT'S ME!

Maka: *grumbles* I love you papa…

Izuko: *electrocutes Maka*

Maka: Agh! I love you Papa! TT_TT

Spirit: Oh Maka! *hugs*

Maka: -_-lll

Soul: Hey, you can't do that to Mak-

Izuko: *electrocutes Soul*

Soul: ARGH!

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with th-this.

Ragnorock: *comes out of Crona's spine and pinches his nose* You better know how to deal with it, or I'll eat both our lunches!

Crona: N-no, I can't deal with being any skinnier…*drops the F-Bomb on medusa*

Medusa: D:

Blair: *shoves Medusa out of the helicopter*

Soul: And no we're in the helicopter?

Blair2: eats the magikarp*

Blair: NOOOOOOOOO! She ate the pokemon! DX

Asura and Mao: *fighting with insanity*

Blair: *watches and throws popcorn at them* Ahaha! XD

Asura and Mao: *punch Blair*

Blair: DX

BS: *pokes Kid for 4 hours straight*

Kid: WHAT?

BS:…Hi.

Tsubaki: *kisses Izuko*

C: More dares!

**AnimeGirl1220**

**YAY! JUSTINxMAKA! WHOO! Ah-hem, anyway, yeah! By the way, Black*Star, you and Kamina act exactly alike. Nough' said. Anyway, now for the fun part!... Well, for me anyway.**

**~dares~**

**Justin- KISS ME!... I am a fangirl…**

**Blair2- get eaten by dogs**

**Black*Star- Find someone to tag-team with, and fight against Kamina and Yoko (from Gurren Lagann)**

**Maka- (hands a can of pervert-repellent) Use this on Spirit next time he tries to hug you**

**Spirit- I think Maka wants a hug~!**

**Kid- Make everyone symmetrical (I felt like being nice... For once)**

**~truths~**

**Blair2- Are you a sex addict?**

**Soul- If you're not gay with Black*Star... Then who ARE you gay with?**

**... I know, I know, my truths/dares are cruel and unusual.**

Blair: Okay, Justin, go kiss Animegirl!

Justin: *listening to his music*

Blair:…Justin..? JUSTIN? JUSTIN! **JUS**- aw, the heck with it. *shoves Justin's lips to Animegirls*

Justin: ?

Blair2: *getting chases by akamaru, the dog* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DX

Blackstar: Come on Soul, you're on my team!

Soul: Right!

BS and Soul: *approach Kamina and Yoko* *Glare*

Kamina and Yoko: *glare*

All 4 : ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!

Blair: lol

Maka: *gets a can of pervert repellant*

AnimeGirl: Hey, Spirit, I think Maka wants a hug!

Spirit: From me! Maka! *pounces at Maka*

Maka: Eek! *sprays Spirit in the face with pervert repellant*

Spirit: *falls to the ground with hands on his face, and rolls around* IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

Kid: *makes everyone symmetrical…again*

Blair2: Of course I'm not a sex addict! I have a wonderful body, an I'm not afraid to show it off!

Soul: I'm not gay for BS, and I'm not gay for anybody else!

Blair:…so you're not interested in any guys right now..?

Soul: Yes!...Wait, I'm not gay!

C: More dares!

**ZatroStillLovesYouNOT**

**I'l gets in a chapter if I so will die after I read it!**

**Hello I am going to give Medusa hell *gets ice blue eyes and laughs evilly***

**Medusa: Let Stein dissect you while awake!**

**Stein: Do whatever you want with my Oc Maroyu (I mean it whatever you want)**

**Maka: Be awesome and try to swing me in axe form(a dark blue with two axe sides I have black on the sides X3)**

**Soul:...Hug me and kiss Maka...**

**Kid: Kill Medusa in a symmetrical style X3**

**Black*Star: Go and get beaten up by Chrona saying that you'll never surpass god and then tell Soul that you want him 8D**

**Asura:hmmmm OH I KNOW! Go and do whatever you want with Maka in a room with Soul watching X3**

**Tsubaki: Kick Black*Star between the legs**

**Soul: Make me a cheeseburger MUAHAHAHAH**

**oh and if any of the characters don't want to I'll use my soul torture (like making soul see Maka Making out with blackstar in his mind :D but after that they will do the dare anyways)**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA *cough cough***

**I'm a STUBBORN woman HAHAHAHAHA**

Stein: *dissects Medusa while she's still awake*

Medusa: DX I can see my insides!

Stein: *also dissects Maroyu*

Maka: *swings Zatoro in Ax from*

Soul: Hugs Zatoro and kisses Maka*

Maka: Why do I keep being kissed?

Blair: because that's the dare, duh.

Kid: *takes Liz and Patti transformed as guns and soul canons Medusa*

Medusa: *dies*

Chrona: *beats up blackstar*

Blackstar: Ugh! I-I'll never surpass god…*crawls over to soul* S-soul, I want you…

Soul:…*kicks BS away*

Blair and C: *shove Asura, Maka, and Soul in a room*

Asura: So I can do _anything_ I want with Maka?

Maka: *shivers*…U-uh…

Asura: Kisses Maka*

Maka: *flinches and blushes*

Soul: *has scythe arm* I'll kill you!

Asura: Flees*

Tsubaki: Sorry blackstar…*kicks bs between the legs*

Blackstar: *holds his jewels* My babies! DX

Zotaro: No Soul, go make me a cheese burger.

Blair: AAAAAAAAAAAH! *flees*

Zotaro:…What's her problem?

C: *sweat drops* Sorry, Blair is strictly anti-beef.

Zotaro: *shrugs*

Soul: I'm not making you anything. I'm tired of this.

Zotaro: I didn't want to have to do this but…

Soul: *sees Blackstar and Maka kissing in his mind* *holds his head* AAAAAAH! IT'S TORTURE! *makes a cheese burger for Zotaro, and then be's emo.

**Shadow the Hedgehog 561:**

**I got some dares lol**

**Maka: Get turned into a 4 year old for 2 chapters!(Or longer if the author wants it.)**

**Soul: Eat 100 souls in 1 minute**

**Black*Star: Admit you're not as awesome as you say you are**

**Kidd: Everything you see becomes perfectly symmetrical for a chapter.**

Blair: Best dare ever!

Nana(my oc witch from my other SE fanfic, a Little Mistake): *comes out of nowhere, throws a vile of blue potion at Maka*

Maka: *turns into a 4 year old for the next 2 chapters* Agh!

Blair: XD Loli-Maka foreva!

Soul: *starts eating souls:

C: Chug,chug,chug!

**5 hours later:**

Soul: *passes out* X_X

Blackstar: Of course I'm as awesome as I say I am!

Blair: That wasn't the dare.

BS: NYAHAHA!

Blair: -_-

Kid: Everything is…Symmetrical! Eheheh!

Everyone: *sweat drops* He just giggled…

**Sahara of the desert:**

**Hey love the dares so far! Now let the torture- I mean dares commence! I dare soul to be set on fire and shoved off a cliff. I dare Maka to ask kid out and kid to say yes and kiss her. Tsubaki kiss blackstar and blackstar kick blair2 (Cat) off a bridge. Crona throw a bucket of boiling water over medusa and hoes she melts and finally stein propose to Marie! YAY DARES! All though soul isn't beaten enough so think off some ingenious way to beat the crap outta him!**

**Sahara**

Blair: Man, I love doing this! *throws a firework at Soul* Boom!

Soul: AHHH! *catches on fire and stumbles off a cliff*

Maka: K-Kid, will you go out with me on a date…?

Kid: Of course, Maka. *kisses Maka*

Maka: *blushes and kisses back*

Tsubaki: *kisses Blackstar*

Blackstar: *Blushes, and while kissing back, kicks Blair to off a bridge*

Blair2: Ahh! Meow!

Crona: U-uhm…*throws a bucket of boiling water over Medusa*

Medusa: AAAH! I'm melting….melting….melting….

Free and Eureka: You killed her, now we'll listen to you!

Crona: O-okay…?

Blair: Free and Eureka=Flying monkeys.

C: lol!

Stein: *propes to Marie* Marie,…will you marry me…?

Marie: Oh Stein…I would, but…I already have another.

Stein: What? Who?

Marie: The toilet! He'll take everything, and never complain! w

Blair: Whoaa….did not see that coming o.o

C: Souls not beaten up enough.

Blair: Oh, then how about this? *throws Soul into a meat grinder*

C: Works for me.

**ShaboCHAN 3**

**All right, I'm feeling REALLY sorry for everyone EXCEPT the people who haven't appeared yet. SO! onto the "Dares". Kid- Rebuild your house to your exact preferences. Maka- Blair gets to choose whether you do whatever you want or say who you love the most. Soul-Make everything "Cool". Black*Star-use this time to attempt to surpass god. Tsubaki- Can you be eccentric or at least this chapter and/or the next? Crona- No dare can affect you now! at least for the rest of the chapter. Medusa- ... you are DEFINITELY my favorite character, so can I PLEASE be your apprentice? Stein-*hands practice surgical doll* dissect this. Ox- PLEASE kills Excalibur! Mosquito- Blair gets to choose what to do to you. *evil grin* now enjoy the Kidd smiley me and my friend made! ''':)**

Kid: Rebuilds his house symmetrically* Sniff…it's beautiful!

Blair: Well, Maka's already been asked who she likes a bazillion times, so she can do whatever she wants!

Maka: Really? Alright! *goes to the bookstore*

Soul: *makes everything cool by painting the word, soul on it.*

Blackstar: I shall surpass god, and fly to the heavens! *takes control of the helicopter*

Tsubaki: *acts eccentric*

Crona: Y-yay, I get a pass for the dares for this chapter…

Stein: *dissects surgical doll* It's not the same! DX

Ox: With pleasure! *kills Excalibur*

Blair: Yay, I get to choose! *cuts off mosquito's head and uses it to play golf*

**Sebastian Silver hand**

**OMG! I WANT TO SEND IN DARESSSSSSS**

**What's with the Soul Hating? IT MAKES ME SAAAAAAAAAAD ):**

**Dares:**

**Kid: Spray-paint your left side yellow and your right side blue. Then lick the floor. Asymmetrically**

**Blackstar: EAT YOUR EYEBALLS**

**Soul: Make out with Maka. We know you want to.**

**Maka: GNAW UPON SPIRITS LEG!**

**Stein: Can take Spirits head off and sew it on backwards. Then laugh at he fails at walking.**

**~Truths~**

**Kid: Have you ever done/eaten/drank/done anything at all that's not perfectly symmetrical? ARE YOU ASHAMED?**

**Blackstar: What would you do if we told you Stein experiments on you like he did to Spirit?**

**Soul: Have you ever used your pointy teeth to bite someone?**

**Maka: How much do you like Soul? like like ;)**

**Spirit: Do you like waffles? BLUE WAFFLES?**

**Stein: How many times did you experiment on Spirit? Did you devour his arm?**

**CONSIDER MEEEEEEEE! TO BE THE NEXT SET OF DARES!**

**It'd make me feel speshul :)**

Kid: *spray paints his hair and then licks the floor asymmetrically* TT_TT Whhhhy?

Blackstar: *eats his eyeballs* Taste likes a meatball, but now I'm blinnnnnnd!

Soul: *makes out with Maka…Again*

Maka: *gnaws on Spirit's leg* nom nom nom

Spirit: Nooo! Maka! TT_TT

Stein: *takes Spirit's head and sews it on backwards*

Spirit: I can't see where I'm going! *runs into walls and junk*

Stein: *laughs at him*

Spirit: It's not funny! Waaah!

Kid: I have, and I'm so ashamed!

Blackstar: I'de is freaked out if Stein did experiments on me.

Stein: Oh really…? *take out scalpel, turns the screw in his head, and grins creepily*

BS: *gulp* O_o;;

Soul: Yeah, I've bitten people before..it was so uncool.

Maka: I-I like Soul…a lot…

Spirit: Maka, my baby! DX

C: Do you like waffles Spirit? Blue waffles?

Spirit: YAH I LIKE WAFFLES! Wait…Blue?

Blair: I like blue waffles. ._.

Everyone: *Stare*

Stein: How many experiments have I done on Spirit? I lost count…but I didn't eat his arm.

C: More dares!

**soul-maka-kid98**

**Everyone's hatin' on Soul, lol!**

**kk, here we go :D ~Daresss~**

**Soul- sit in a microwave on high with a lamp shade on your head**

**Giriko- gets eaten by an explosive shark**

**Blair- Dig a hole and bury yourself in there :D**

**~Truths~**

**Maka: No backing down this time! Who do you like!**

**Soul: Were you and your brother ever close?**

**Heehee that's all! Update soon! Thanks!**

Soul: *puts a lamp shade on his head and sits in a microwave* It's hot….uncool.

Giriko: *gets eaten by sharks* D8

Sharks: *explode*

Blair: Yaaay! Fireworks!

C: A dare for you, Blair!

Blair: Huh? *suddenly buried in a hole* Dx

Maka: Argh! I like Soul, okay?

Kid: M-Maka….*heart broken and emo*

Soul: Me and Wes where pretty close.

C: More dares!

**Pucca vs. Deathnote**

**Here's my truth:**

**Kid: who is your mother?**

**here's my dare:**

**Kid: you get to dye your hair all black (I know the lines come back later, but it will bring you joy for the moment)**

Kid: I never met my mother so I can't answer your question. Sorry. *dyes hair black*…No I'm…COMPLETELY SYMMETRICAL! *cries tears of joy*

Blair: *collapse* X_X

C: Oh no! This is back! Blair is in a writers coma from typing 17 pages straight without breaks! TT_TT Gotta leave, now! **BYE-NII**!


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own soul eater.**

Blair: YAAAAAAAAY! I'M BACK! This time, I won't procrastinate!

C: Or I'll hurt you :l

Blair: …D:

C: Anyways, on with the dares~

Soul Eater Cast: Awwwwwww, man!

**Pucca vs. Death Note**

**OMG MY DARE GOT INTO THE CHAPTER ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG**

**Kaminari(my OC): Sorry, Misa is a spazz sometimes *gets handed a list* Okay, apparently I am the one to read the dares and truths.**

**Dares:**

**Kid: kiss Kaminari(asymmetrical because of her Sanzu lines)**

**Black Star: You get to call Kaminari an imperfection as**

**revenge for beating you up in my fanfic (Kaminari has an**

**OCD attack like Kid's when she's "imperfect")**

**Maka: swing me around in my weapon form (I'm a scythe)**

**Soul: Marry Maka!**

**Truths:**

**Shinigami-Sama: Who is Kid's mother! You must answer!**

**Crona: Are you a girl or boy?**

**Blair: How do you make people bleed with a magazine?**

Blair: XD Kaminari has the same job as you, C!

Kid: …*sighs Look's like I'm up…*kisses Kaminari* TT_TT Ugh…so asymmetrical!

Kaminari: Thanks~!

Soul: I still don't know how these people are getting on a flying plane WHILE it's flying.

C: You worry too much.

Blackstar: You beat me up? Nobody messes with the great Blackstar! YOU'RE AN IMPERFECTION!

Kaminari: Noo! TT TT I'M TRASH, GARBAGE, NOTHING! *sits in emo corner with Crona*

Blackstar: HAHA!

Blair: *hits Blackstar with rolled up magazine*

Blackstar: AGH! DX *blood spews from head*

Blair: You big 'ol meanie!

Maka: *swings her around in her weapon form* Hey, she a better scythe than Soul!

Soul: WHAT?

Maka: …Uhm…*looks away*

C: Soul, now propose to Maka!

Soul: WHAAAAT?

Maka: *blush* Wh-whaaa?

Blair: SOUL, PROPO-

Soul: I heard you, but that's a big dission!

C: I wanna be the bridesmaid!

Soul: We're not getting married!

Blair: *holds up rolled up magazine* Muahahaha…. *evil aura*

Soul:…*sigh* But I don't have a ring…

C: Here! *tosses Soul a ring* we totally did not steal it. X3

Soul: Thanks… *get's on one knee*

Maka: *blush*

Soul: Maka…I …uh…oh god…*looks away flustered*

Blair: *taking pictures* 8D

Soul: Would you stop that?

C: Just do the dare!

Soul: Fine! Maka….will you marry me….?

Liz & Tsubaki: Aaaaw!

Blair: SWEET! XD

C: Yay!

Maka: I-I'm sorry…I'm not ready to settle down yet… so I'm just going to have to say no…

Everyone: AW! D:

Blair: Maka's a kill-joy. -.-

Maka: Well, would you have said yes?

Blair: Of course not. Soul tried to kill me with a bulldozer!

Soul: You disserved it!

C: Uhm… has anyone noticed that WE HAVN'T FINISHED THE DARES YET?

Blair & Soul: *cross arms and look away* Fine!

C: Okay, this is a truth. Shinigami-sama, who is Kid's mother, and you have to answer or Blair will beat the answer out of you with a rolled up magazine.

Shinigami-sama:…*blush* Well…you know Medusa…?

Everyone: OMG!

Kid: STOP TALKINGGGGG! D8

Shinigami-sama: She's Kid's mother…

C: I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!

Blair: MY MIND IS BLOWN…AH, I JUST THOUGH ABOUT IT! DX VISUAL!

Kid: So…Crona's my brother/sister?

Blair: That's gonna make the CronaxKid dares super awkward DX

C: I need to get this off my mind! Blair, there's a truth for you!

Blair: Huh, really?

C: Yeah! It say's " Blair, how do you make people bleed with just a rolled up magazine?"

Blair: DX OMG PEOPLE! How many times do I hafta say? I-

Everyone: YOU HAVE WAYS.

Liz: Yeah, we get it.

Blair: Apparently, ya don't!

C: Okay, next dare. Hey, these ones are from me!

Kid: Oh joy…

**XemnasisMANSEX0-0**

**I...CAN'T BREATHE! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS CHAPTER IS AWESHUM! WHY DID YOU WRITE WITHOUT BREAKS! YOU FOOL! *Takes Excalibur cane and whaps you in the head with it* Next time you do that, I gonna make...you eat a piece of beef! *Thunder booms, lightning lights up the sky, Crazy as crap Laugh comes from me***

**Anyway.**

**Since I was so nice to you, I will now do the exact opposite!**

**Soul: Admit that everything except you is cool, because saying cool so many times, is not cool.**

**Maka: I dare you to wear a maid's outfit for the whole chapter. (Must have lace, or she'll have to stand in a room alone with Asura)**

**Blair: Yeah Author Blair Im talking to you! You gotta tell who in Soul eater you would have a crush on.**

**Blair#2:If you show too much skin, I'll personally lock you in a closet with Stein. Nuff said.**

**BS: Hehe... BS like Bull-anyway you gotta dye your hair pink and put on makeup that matches.**

**Tsubaki: Punch BS for all the times he's screwed up.**

**Stein: If Blair#2 doesn't get dissected by you, you must tell us the one person who makes you blush.**

**Spirit: Tell maka who her mother is and if you don't I'll make you relive every second of your life with Stein.**

**Corona:Tell medusa what you want most from her.**

**Kid: Watch with a bucket of popcorn...that's striped on one side and polka dots on the other.**

**JA NE!**

C: XD

Blair:*got wacked in the head with a cane* DX Oww! Don't go Excalibur on me! And how dare you threaten me with beef! That used to be a cute, innocent cow!

C: Hehe. *shrug* Soul, you're up!

Soul: *sigh* everything but me is cool. Saying cool so much is not cool.

Blair: Now it's Maka's turn. *w* *holds up a French maid's outfit*

Maka: NO WAY!

Asura: Then you have to stay in a room with me

Maka: AAH! *spray's Asura with anti-pedo spray*

Asura: IT BURNS!

Maka: Gimme the maid outfit.

Later:

Maka: *sitting there with a pout and wearing the French maid outfit*

Boys: *drooling*

Maka: Grrr… MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP!

Blackstar: MY BRAINS! DX

Soul: *out cold*

Kid: Oww!

Blair: XD

C: Now a truth for you, Blair?

Blair: Huh?

C: Who in the soul eater cast do you have a crush on?

Blair: Uhm…Arachnes followers. You know, the guys with the masks! XD

Everyone: WHAAAT?

AF(Arachnes follower): Heehee!

Blair: *hugs* ;)

C: XD Awkward! Now where's Blair2?

Blair2: *skips in wearing only a towel* Hehee

Soul: *nosebleeds*

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: OW!

C: …You're showing too much skin! *shove Blair2 into the closet with Stein and locks it*

Blair: And now for Blackstar's dare!

Blackstar: NO WAY AM I DYEING MY HAIR PINK!

C:…*dunks Blackstar's head into a bin of pink dye and then lifts him back out and his hair is pink*

Blackstar: AW, MAN!

Liz: Oh, I'll do your pink make-up!

Blair; And I'll get your pink dress!

C: A dress wasn't in the dare…

Blair: Shh!

C: Okaaaaay…Tsubaki, punch BS for every time he's messed up!

Tsubaki: Okay…

(18632342 punches later)

Blackstar: *lying on the ground* *twitch*

Blair: XD

C: Now for Stein's dare! *opens closet door and Stein falls out*

Stein:?

Blair: Stein, who is the one person that makes you blush?

Stein: Spirit of course.

Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOA!

Blair: YAOI ALERT! O.O

Spirit: O o;; …*flees*

Stein: *Chase*

C: *yelling to Spirit while he's running from Stein in circles* who's Maka's mother?

Spirit: A woman named Kami!

Stein: *grabs Spirit* Gotcha~!

Spirit: EEEE!

(Censored)

Blair:…well that was fun.

C: Crona, what do you want most from your mother?

Crona: I-I want…her to leave me the *bleep* alone.

Maka: O.O …

Blair: XD LOL!

C: And Kid, watches these next dares while eating this. *hands him asymmetrical bucket of popcorn*

Kid: GEH! *munch munch* *sob* IT'S SO-*nom nom* ASSYMETRICEL!*sob* *crunch crunch*

Blair: XDDD

C: Next dares!

**OverlordMao:**

**Cool my dares got accepted. Great chapter... But it's a bit rushed. Take your time, give your brain a break and do something that avoid writers block(or coma). Anyways my dares Izoku?**

**Izoku: Yes sir.+hands me my list of dares+**

**Alright here's my next batch of dares:**

**Maka: Attack Soul with Hidan's scythe.**

**Stein: +throws him a portal gun+Create a portal to the moon and push Kid in and look at the end of the device.**

**Kid: GAZE AT THE MAGNIFICANT AMOUNT OF ASYMMETRICAL STARS IN SPACE HAHAHAHAHA!*ahem*Sorry.**

**Medusa: Give your son/daughter some motherly love or Izoku will electrocute you.**

**Crona: Learn to deal with your mom loving you or Ragnarok will do something horrible to you.**

**Excalibur: Give everyone the 1000 tasks of yours...by force if needed.**

**Black*Star: Go on a stealthy ninja mission without yelling, screaming, showing off, surpassing God, etc.**

**That is all bye!**

**-OverlordMao**

Maka: Okay, my dares first. Soul!

Soul: Right. *transforms into a scythe*

Maka: *catches him and cuts Hidan's head off*

Hidan: AAAGH! DX THAT HURT!

Tsubaki: He's still alive?

Patti: EHEHE! EWWW!

Hidan: *cussing up a storm*

Blair: *shoves a bar of soup into Hidan's mouth* Dirty mouth. -.-

C: XD

Izoku: *throws a portal gun at Stein*

Stein: *slips the portal gun on his arm and shoots a portal at the moon*

Kid: *blank stare*

Stein: *evil smirk and shoots a portal right below him*

Kid: *gets sucked into the portal* DX GAH!

Stein: *looks at the end of the portal device* …I'M BLIND!

Blair: *walks over to the space portal*

C: Blair, you'll get sucked in! *grabs Blair's arm and arms onto Souls arm who's grabbing onto Maka's arm, who's grabbing onto Tsubaki's arm, who's grabbing onto Liz's arm, who's grabbing onto Patti's arm, who's grabbing onto Blackstar's arm, who's grabbing onto a pole sticking to a wall*

Blair: LOOK AT THE STAR'S KID!

Kid: *looks at the stars* THEIR SO AYSMETRICAL! AAAH! DX

*portal closes*

Blair: XD THAT WAS AWESOME!

C: DX For you! Medusa, go give your child some love!

Medusa: NEVER!

Izoku: *electrocutes Medusa*

Medusa: WHY YO-

Izoku: *zap*

Medusa: I'LL KI-

Izoku: *zap*

Medusa: *hugs Crona* Mommy loves you~!

Crona: I-I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH A MOTHERS LOVE!

Ragnorock: Oh really..?

Crona: H-huh…?

*censored* Crona: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Excalibur: NOW! It is my turn! You all mu-

Everyone: *gone*

Excalibur: WHERE DID YOU GO, FOOLS? I WILL FIND YOU!

(plane crashes)

Mean while:

C: Haha, go thing nobody was on that, huh?

Blair: But where are we now?

Soul: It looks like we're in the back of a very large cargo truck…

C & Blair: A CAR? 8D *start head bobbing* WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME…NO MORE! XD

Soul: I said truck, not car!

C & Blair: Aw.

Blackstar: But I have to go on a ninja stealth mission.

Blair: …*stare*…*shove Blackstar out of the truck* GOOD LUCK~

Blackstar: AAAAH! DX

C: More dares~

**May**

**This is a good fic! I love this fic!**

**Here's my dare:**

**#Soul: Lock yourself in a freezer for 1 day.**

**#Maka: Burns all your books! Every one of them!**

**#Kid: Destroy all asymmetrical objects that you see/has.**

**#Patty: Ride a crazy horse and scream!**

**#Liz: Cut your nails, write your cheek with your lipstick!**

**#Black*Star: Steal Excalibur's cane.**

**#Tsubaki: Pretend yourself as a crazy person!**

**#Stein: Dissect Marie**

**Well, that's all for now. Bye-bye!**

C: Yaaay, to the freezer Soul! XD

Soul: WHY ME?

Blair: *shoves Soul into a freezer and locks it*

Maka: I have to burn all my books?

Soul: *from inside the freezer* Woo! No more Maka-Chops!

C: *kicks the freezer door*

Soul: GAH!

Maka: *burns her books* Now what am I gonna hit the boys with when they're being perverts…?

C: Try this! *hands Maka a lead pipe*

Maka: Okay?

Kid: SHE'S GONNA KILL US!

Blackstar: *ran to the store to buy Maka some more books*

C: Now Kid, you can destroy all the asymmetrical things you see.

Blair: BUT NOT IF IT'S A PERSON!

Kid: I know that. (Thinks: Aw, man.) *takes a flamethrower and starts to burn asymmetrical things symmetrically*

Patti: YAAAY! I FINALY GET A DARE! EHEHEHEHE!

C: Right. Ride this crazy horse.

Blair: *bringing out the crazy horse* C…it's staring at me funny…I'm scared!

C: GO FOR IT PATTI!

Patti: YAAAY! EHEHEHE! *hops on the horse and starts screaming*

Horse: NEEEH! (trans: GET IT OFF!)

Tsubaki: GET IT OUT OF HERE!

C: I'm on it! *opens the truck door and the horse leaps out*

Blair: And now Liz's dare!

Liz: *clipping her nails* Good bye my lovelys… TT TT

Blair: And now to draw on your face with lipstick! *draws a lipstick mustache on Liz*

Liz: *sob*

Blackstar: *hops back into truck somehow* AND NOW I STEAL THE LAME DUDES CANE, RIGHT?

C: He's being loud….

Excalibur: FOOL! I AM NOT LAME, I-

Blackstar: *steals Excalibur's cane*

Excalibur:….*explodes*

Blair: XD AHAHA!

Tsubaki: A-and now I act crazy…?

Blair: You got it!

Tsubaki: Well….here I go….

*ten seconds later*

Blair: It was so awesome when the truck exploded!

Blackstar: Why am I wearing a top hat?

Liz: Why am I invisible?

Kid: Where did these asymmetrical penguins come from?

Soul: Why are we on a cliff?

C:…that was awesome!

Tsubaki: Eheh…Was I crazy enough..?

Patti: EHEHE! YUP!

Maka: Maybe too crazy…

C: And now a dare for Stein to dissect Marie!

Marie: Wh-what! C'mon Stein… you wouldn't dissect me, would you…?

Stein: Well…actually… *hiding a scalpel behind his back*

Marie: EEK! *jumps off the cliff*

Stein: *jumps off the cliff after her* Wait, it's a dare! We have to do it!

C:…Okaaaaay…Next dares!

Soul: Aw, man. Uncool. Haven't we've done enough for this chapter?

Blair: Hmm, lemme th-NO!

C: AHEM! Anyways…The dares.

**Darklillii**

**Hi omg I like just now made an account so I could dare so here we go! Soul I love you so you get to have a break. Maka you too. Rest of you aren't so lucky. Blackstar go get stabbed by 47 ninja stars. Tsubaki throw those 47 ninja stars at blackstar. Kid wear an eye patch for the whole chapter. Liz turn ugly...shouldn't be too hard patty stop laughing and be attacked by a giraffe. Stein go on a date with my oc Amanda she's as crazy as you medusa get eaten by tadpole Jackson. And last but not least Blair (author) follow me on tumblr I'm dinochica! Do it or I will get my Pikachu to thunderbolt you all ! Muwahahahaha evil enough?**

C: Blackstar and Tsubaki go first!

Tsubaki: Forgive me Blackstar! *throws 47 ninja stars at Blackstar*

Blackstar: GAAH! D-DIEING!

Kid: Eew…47 is such an asymmetrical number…

C: *puts an eye patch on Kid*

Kid: AAH! I FEEL SO ASYMMETRICAL!

Blair: You're always asymmetrical…

Kid: GAH! I'M NOTHING! *sits in the emo corner with Crona and Kaminari*

Liz: D-did she just call me ugly?

C:…Noooooo… *looks away*

Patti: EHEHEHE-

*a giraffe comes by with a base ball bat and attacks Patti*

Patti: HIYA! *breaks the giraffes neck and throws it over the cliff*

Everyone:….*stare*

Patti: *smiles*

Everyone: *sweat drops and looks away*

Stein: Well, looks like I'm going on a date with Amanda.

C: Stein, didn't you just jump off the cliff?

Stein: Your point?

C: *sweat drop*

Stein: So, Amanda, how about we go dissect something together?

Amanda: You bet!

Medusa: BACK OF MY MA-*gets eaten by Tadpole Jackson*

Tadpole Jackson: *nom nom nom*

C: Blair, your dare is to fool this person on tumblr.

Blair: What the fudge is tumblr?

C: Heck if I know.

Blair: Well I have no idea what it is, so-

Pikachu: Pika-pika-CHUUUUUU! *uses thunderbolt on Blair*

Blair: AGH! DX *falls*

C: Blair…are you still alive…?

Blair: *twitch*

C: oh, good! Now we can do the other dares!

**SOULxMAKAxKID**

**I hope that you can post my dares okay**

**if you don't answer any dares you will have to face your worst nightmare like souls worst nightmare is seeing Black*Star having sex with Maka!...I MEAN IT! 3**

**Maka-has to get kidnapped by asura and soul and kid have to save her(who ever saves her has to marry her)**

**Soul- you have to say Maka is dumb useless stupid mean it**

**Kid- has to make Maka asymmetrical then go on a date with her**

**Blair2- go crawl in a hole and die cuz EVERYBODY HATES U (or at least I do)**

**Soul and kid- go in a dark room with maka and do WHATEVER you want to her(you can gage her if you want or tie her up so she cant chop you)**

**blair and c-go jump in a shark infested lake with poisonous snakes**

**truths**

**Maka- kiss all of the boys and tell us who is the best kisser**

**Soul-who do you love love love maka or patty(maka)**

**Kid- why do like maka like like-like her**

**Spirit-why are you such a perverted drinker**

**Stein-What girl do you want to dissect the most right now**

**All boys (not stein or spirit)-do you love maka**

**Justin- why are you a religious freak and what girl do you like the most(I bet its maka)**

**P.s. luv the truth or dares 3**

Blair: XD YAAAAAAY! MAKA! GO GET YOURSELF KIDNAPPED!

Maka: What, NO!

Asura: Eheheh… *w*

Maka: EEP!

Asura: *kidnaps Maka* MINE!

Maka: AAAH! DX

Kid and Soul: MAKA! Don't worry, I'm comin-STOP COPYING ME! GRRRR! *both run after Asura and Maka*

C: *eating popcorn* Want some?

Blair: Sure! *noms on popcorn and watches*

Kid: *steps on Asura's scarf and he trips*

Maka: *goes flying* AAAH!

Soul: I GOT YOU! *catches Maka*

C:….So who saved Maka?

Blair: Both of them I think.

C: Well she can't marry them both.

Maka: Uhm, I'm not marrying anybody. -.- I'm only *insert teenage age here* years old.

C: Righttt…it would be illegal.

Blair: Half the things we've done in this game of truth or dare were not legal! XD

C: True, true.

Soul: And the next dare is…No, wait, I'm not gonna say that to Maka! I'd break her heart!

Blair: Sorry dude, a dare is a dare!

Soul: Grr…Maka, you're dumb, and useless, and ugly, and everyone hates you 'cuz you're annoying.

C: Ouch.

Maka:….*tears up* SOUL, YOU JERK! *throw a book at his face*

Soul: OW! DX

Kid: Maka, y-you have to go on a date with me now…

Maka: O-okay.

Kid: Now to make you symmetrical! *fixes Maka's pigtails*

Maka: Thanks.

Kid: No problem. *goes to dinner with Maka*

Blair: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING! OTHER BLAIR! COME HERE!

Blair2: *comes out of the closet* Nya?

Blair: *shoves her into a hole* That's you're dare.

Soul and Kid: *look over to Maka with pervy faces*

Maka: What? *looks up at the dare* Ooh, no, no, no! No way am I-

C: *ties up Maka and and gags her* Sorry, it part of the dare -.-;;

Maka: GRRR!

Blair: *kicks Maka toward Soul and Kid* GO FOR IT!

Kid and Soul: *catch Maka and start to drag her off to a dark room*

Maka: *shaking her head* Q.Q

Spirit: DADDY KICK! *kicks Soul and Kid in the face* Nobody messes with my baby! *huggles Maka*

Maka: *sighs*

C:….There's a dare for us Blair.

Blair: Oooh, what is it? *reads dare* We have to jump into a lake filled with sharks and snakes…?

C: *nods*….

Blair: *grabs rolled up magazine* WE'RE HAVING SUSHI FOR DINNER!

Soul and Blackstar: *shove C and Blair out the helicopter and they land in a lake full of sharks and snakes*

Kid: Serves them right!

Liz: When did we get on a helicopter…?

Tsubaki: How do they do that…?

*later*

C: *dragging Blair back onto the helicopter* She got bite by a snake but took out a bunch of sharks!

Blair: *foaming from the mouth*

C: She'll be okay…I hope. Now Maka, go kiss all the boys. You know, besides your dad and your teacher.

Maka: Okay..*kisses all of them*

C: Who was the best kisser?

Maka: *blushes* G-giriko….

Giriko: *scoffs* D*mn right, I'm the best kisser.

Kid: *sob* Maka, how could you.

C: *stares at Giriko* Pedo.

Giriko: I AM NOT!

C: Soul, who do you love, Maka or Patti?

Soul: Maka, duh.

Patti: Meanie.

Soul: You don't love me either. -.-

Patti: Trueeee~! Ehehe!

C: Kid, why do you like-like Maka?

Kid: Because she's symmetrical, and talented, and brave.

Maka: *blush*

Spirit: Heeey, I'm not a perverted drinker.

Maka: Suuure, you aren't. -.-

Stein: If I could dissect any girl right now, it would be Medusa.

C: This dare is for every boy besides Stein and Spirit. Do you love Maka?

Soul: Y-yes…

Kid: I do.

Blackstar: Like a little sister.

Giriko: No.

Justin: Sure, I suppose.

Asura: Yes. She challenges me.

Maka: *blush*

Blair: Wow, typed 17 pages already? Well, that's enough for this chapter.

C:…I thought you didn't procrastinate…?

Blair:…*flees C's wrath* O.o;;

C: *case* Bye ne~


	10. Chapter 10

Blair: *streaches and yawns* Hmmm...? WHOA? O.o WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?...oh right,…truth or dare –w-;;

C: 'Bout time you started on another chapter.

Blair: =.=

Blackstar: NYAHAHA! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT MEEEE!

Blair: DX SHUT UPP! School's started again, so I'm tired, and I can't post as often!

SE Cast: Awww, what a shame .

Blair: -.- That's it. First dare. Right. Now.

C: Here we go!

Hey, hey, hey lady. Yeah. Uhm, OCs are allowed, am I not correct? :D Okay, so, my OC Moki...Yeah, well, uhm, let's see...-obviously trying to impersonate a blonde.- Like, yeah, let's like...

Well...The dares...

**Oxxu-kunFord**

**I DARE MOKI TO MAKE OUT WITH OX BECAUSE HE NEEDS LOVE AND I'M HIS NUMBER ONE FANGIRL AND HE'S JUST PLAIN SEXY [[ I'm sorry. I can't contain my amazingness. xDD ]]**

**I dare the whole cast to sing "Love Me" by Justin Beiber. xD**

**And like...uhm, okay, like, the truths OMMGGG**

**Ox, why are you so sexy?**

**Kim, why are you so retarded?**

**Kilik, if you were born in Africa why don't you have an accent?**

**Maka, why are you so stubborn?**

**And Blair...Well, this isn't a truth or dare at all but I love you. xDD -not bi.-**

**BTW...**

**-mexican rape face.- C:**

Blair: Who's Ox? ._.

C: *facepalm* Blair, he's-

Oxxu-kunFord: *falcon punches Blair* ONLY THE BEST ON SOUL EATER! DX *kisses Ox and runs off*

Blair: *flying through the air because of the punch* LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNN! DX

C: lol

Ox: Wh-whoa! I am such a ladies man!

Kid: Idiots…. -.-

C: Next dare is for everyone! LETS SING SO JUST BIEBER!

SE cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D8

Blair: Why does everyone hate him for no reason o.o?

*music start*

Blair: *creepy grin* Starting now, I've got the Bieber Fevah! *has megaphone*

SE: GAH! DX

*everyone starts singing*

Soul: THAT WAS SO UNCOOL!

Blair: Ahhh, that felt good =w=

C: I agree! Owo Singing is fun! NOW FOR SOME TRUTHS! :D

Blair: OX! Y U SO SEC SEE? D

Ox: E-eh? Uh…b-because…I'm…bald?

C: Good answer ._.

Kim: *looks at truths* HEY, I'M NOT RETARDED!

Blair: orly?

Kim: Yarly! The only reason she's saying that is because I have Ox and she doesn't! *evil smirk*

Blair: ooooh!Burn! o.o

C: I have a feeling this is going to get really ugly when she posts' again…

Kilik: Huh? Oh, I don't talk in an African accent because. Just because. That is all.

C: Another good answer!

Maka: I'm not stubborn! Soul, am I stubborn?

Soul:…Well….

Maka: D: MAKA CHOP!

Soul: GAAAH! DX

Blair: AW! She said she wovs me! Owo Even though she falcon punched me. It was a falcon punch of non-bi love! XD

C: TIEM FO MOER DAYRES!

Blair: o.o whhhaaat?

C: I'm reading the dares now -.-

Blair: Oh, okii-dokii! Owo

Liz: *sighs* =_=

**Paula**

**Yayyy I get to tor- i mean dare the SE gang. This is gonna be good...! Soul and Kid will do a dare together: Duel each other for Maka and whoever wins gets to be Maka's boyfriend for a week! HELL YEAH! Black star: make out with Crona! Aw come on this is so great or so grooooosssssssss O_0! my baka brother wrote the last sentence, Medusa: Give Chrona a girl makeover and MAKE HER/HIM LOOK PRETTY OR ELSE. Stien: dissect Black*Star and pull his organs OUT! justin: be Blair and C's servant in a Maid Outfit!Hahhahahaha MAKE SURE HE SUFFERS! OK dats pretty much it. I LIKE PUDDING ok goodbye I LIKE SPHAGETTIE.**

Blair: I too, like pudding. O-o

C: What's with all the Soul vs. Kid for Maka?

Blair: *munching on popcorn* I dunno, but I'm likeing it! XD

Kid: You're going down asymmetry boy!

Soul: NO YOU!

Maka: *Facedesk* Idiots….

Soul and Kid: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!

Maka: *double face desk*

Soul: HAHA! I won!

Maka: o.o

Soul: So…uh…*scratches the back of his neck nervously* I-I guess we have to be girlfriend and boyfriend for a week, huh…?

Maka: *blush* Y-ye

Blair: ENOUGH OF THE MUSHY JUNK! ON TO ANOTHER DARE!

C: Wh-whoa! BlackstarxCrona? O.o

Blair: YAY FOR CRACK PAIRINGS!

Crona: I-I CAN'T deal with this!

Blackstar: I NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A DARE! NYAHAHAHA! By the way…are you girl or a boy…?

Crona: U-uh…*leaves for a moment and then comes back* As of n-now…I'm a girl…

Tsubaki: o.o Wh-what did he do…?

Blackstar: ALRIGHT! NO PROBLEM THEN! *grabs Crona and puckers up*

Crona: E-Eeee! S-someone h-help!

Ragnorock: *punches Blackstar in the face, sending him flying* BACK OFF! HE/SHE IS MY VICTEM!

Crona: *sighs in relief*

C: Medusaaa! Time to give Crona a make over!

Medusa: *sighs* But…I don't have any make-up…

Liz: I do! *hands Medusa the make-up kit*

Medusa: Greattt…I don't know how to do this…I don't even do my own make-up…

Blackstar: *back from being punched by raggy* Yeah…we can tell

Medusa: Grr! *vector stabs Blackstar*

Tsubaki: BLACKSTAR! DX

Medusa: *makes crona look like a Barbie*

Kid: *nosebleed* O_o

Blair: DX So…PLASTIC!

C: lolwut?

Stein: oooh…I get to pull Blakstars organs out…? *creepy smirk*

Blackstar: I'LL TAKE THIS DARE ON BECAUSE I AM A G-

Stein: *starts dissecting blackstar*

Blackstar: *screams like a little girl*

Blair: lol owo

C: Hey, look! This dare says Justin has to be our maid!

Blair: Wicked!

Justin: *walks in wearing a VERY SHORT French maid outfit*

Blair: *whispers* Is that part of the dare?

Justin: *whispers* No, but let him wear it. XD

Blair: GO MAKE ME A SAMMICH!

Justin: *stomps off* They don't give me enough screen time for this…

C: XD

**Yari Moto**

**OMFG, I'm in love with this so far! Plz choose me for tor- I mean dares!**

**Dares~**

**Maka + Soul: Go make out in a closet. (one without Blair in it.)**

**Kid: Shave half of your head bald.**

**B*S: Be locked in a room for 2 days with nobody to brag to.**

**Liz: Get rid of all your makeup...again.**

**Patti: Destroy Kids newly-re built mansion...assymectrically!**

**Blair: Kil soul with a rusty chainsaw, and NOBODY can shield maka's eyes or ears!**

**Crona: Go on a date with my OC Angie. (don't worry, she's a shy as you, so you will be good friends!)**

**~Truth~**

**Maka: Do you hate your papa?**

**Kid: Why are you obsessed with symmetry?**

**Crona: Did u like the date?**

**C: Can I help you torture the cast some more? :D Plz?**

**UPDATE SOON PLZ! ~3**

Blair: Maka and Soul, go get you butts in that closet

Maka: DX QUIT HARRASING ME!

Blair: NO! 8D *shoves them both into the closet*

Kid: Wait…I have to shave my head!

C: No.

Kid: Oh..whew…

Blair: You have to shave half of it.

Kid: NOOOO!

C: LIZ, PATTI, HOLD HIM DOWN!

Liz and Patti: YES, SIR! *holds him down*

Blair: *gets razor* C, Do you want to do the honors?

C: I would love to! *shaves half kids head*

Kid: DX NOOOOOOOOO! I'M GARBAGE, TRASH, WAAAAAAAAAH! *in emo corner*

Blair: Okay…Now for blackstar.

Blackstar: Wait…NO BRAGGING! N-now hold on a min-

C: *shoves blackstar into a random room* :3 see you in 2 days.

Liz: I…I don't have anymore make-up to throw away…

Patti: Yes you do, sis!

Liz: Patti, hush!

Patti: *pulls mascare out of Liz's pocket* Here it is!

Liz: don't make me throw it away! D:

Blair: A dares a dare, dude. XD

Liz: *sob*…*throws away mascare and then joins Kid in the emo corner*

C: Now for Patti's dare! God destroy Kid's mantion!

Kid: NOOOOO!

Blair: *puts on sunglasses and security uniform, then grabs Kid* Sorry sir, I can't let you stop her…

C: You forgot something.

Blair: What?

C: *gives Blair a fake mustache* ;) lookin' good.

Blair: XD Thanks man!

Patti: EHEHEHE! *gets a heard of giraffes, and trashes Kid's mansion*

Kid: NOOOO! DX WHY MEEEE!

Blair: EY! A dare for me!...*gets out rusty chain saw* Bye-bye, soul owo

Soul:…Why do I die in every chapter!

C: Because man, your too cool for your own good.

Blair: *kills soul with a chain saw* MUAHAHAHAHAA!

Maka: *winces* Oh, that looks like it hurts…

Crona: I-I have to go on a d-d-date with s-someone I don't even know h-how to deal w-with…?

Angie: H-h-hi….

Crona: H-h-h-hello…U-uhm…w-w-we could have a d-date in my c-corner..?

Angie: U-uh…

Blair: Awwww, little Crona's growing up. *whipes way tears*

C: XD lol

Blair: now for some truths. Maka, do you hate you're father?

Maka:….I thought I made that clear…Many times.

Blair: Kid, why are you obsessed with symmetry?

Kid: I don't know…maybe it's because it's something I have never obtained…

Blair: And, Crona, did you like you're date?

Crona: *small nod*

Blair: HEY C! Lookie here, you have truth.

C; No way, read it!

Blair: Can I torture the SE cast again? PLEASE? XD

C: Sure man, just send in the dares!

Blair: Speaking of dares, we're fresh out.

SE cast: *cheer*

Blair: *Pulls out long frickin' list* Except for these*

SE cast: *anime fall*

**neko97**

**dares!**

**- blackstar : become excalibur maid for a day!**

**- soul and kid : act as maka servant for a day and kiss her on the cheek.**

**- patty : draw giraffe all over stein labcoats.**

**- blair : to use a spell on maka and make her become an innocent 4 years old**

**truth!**

**- maka : who do you prefer most, soul or kid?**

**- kid : symmetry or maka?**

Blackstar: I HAVE TO BE EXCALIBUTURS WHAT?

Blair: His maid, duh. -_-

Blackstar: No way! I can't stand that guy!

Blair: *holds up French maid outfit* You gotta wear this too.

C: That wasn't part of the dare…

Blair: SHH!

Blackstar: HEY! Didn't you hear me! I'm not doing it!

Blair: YES YOU ARE! *tackles*

Blackstar: AAAH! GET IT OFF!

**10 minutes later:**

Blackstar: *wearing French maid outfit*…*trembling with rage*

Maka:…

Soul:…

Kid:…You could have at least shaved you're legs…

Blackstar: SHUT UP!

Excalibur: FOOLS! Come along maid! You will have to listen to me practice my theme song!

Blackstar:….*groans* Neko97…you just made my list!

C: Wow. Maka got lucky with the next dare! Kid and Soul as her servents. Man, I would have killed for that!

Blair: Eh. What fangirl wouldn't?

C: *punch*

Blair: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

C: Don't you EVER…refer to me as a _fangirl_…

Blair: TT TT

Kid and Soul: *walk out dressed as butlers*

Soul: Ugh…do we really have to wear these?

Kid: At least there symmetrical.

Maka: *rubs hands together evily* Alright. What should I order you two to do first? Clean the blood off my Maka-Chopping books? Make me a fancy dinner? Give me a foot massage?

Kid and Soul: *both kiss her cheeks at once* Whatever you would like, Mistress.

Maka:….*blushes* Uh…*can't think straight*

Soul: *thumbs up* My plan worked.

Tsubaki: *sighs* Boys…

Patti: I get to draw giraffes?

C: You sure do!

Blair: On this fine piece of…paper!*hands Patti steins lab coat*

Patti: YAAAAY! *draws giraffes all over Steins lab coat*

Later:

Stein: *walks around with giraffe covered lab coat*…Someone's going to get dissected…

Spirit: *flees* DX NOOOO!

Stein: *chase*

C: Hey, lookit, Blair! You got a dare to turn Maka into a 4 year old!

Blair: OH! Like my first ever Soul eater fan fiction _**that you guys should totally read.**_

C:…Yeah.

Blair: _**It's called little mistake! READ IT!**_

C: *whaps Blair upside the head* Stop that and get on with the dare.

Blair: *rubs head* Ow, okay, okay…

Maka: Uh uh, no way! That was humiliating; I'm not doing it again! Besides, you're not a witch.

Blair:…Then I'll just have to use my WRITER MAGIC! *takes out pencil and cast the spell with it*

Maka: *turns into a 4 year old* EPP!

Kid and Soul: Little Mistress! *huggles Maka*

Blair: Aw! She's so adowable! I wanna hug her too!

Maka: HISS!

Blair: O3O …

C: ANYWAYS! Time for you guys to spill your guts with the Truths! First one is, Maka who do you prefer, Kid, or Soul?

Maka: Huh..? Who me? I can't decide, I'm just a cute little girl!

C: And Kid, Symmetry or Maka?

Kid: Hmm..Symmetry…or Maka….uhm….It's so hard to choose….

Maka: *gasp* You jerk! I totally prefer Soul!

Kid: D:

Soul: :P Haha.

Blair: Wow! That's a lot of pages I typed but theres still so many dares for me to do! I gotta get started on the next chapter right away!

C: Darn right you do! *evil aura*

Blair: O-o did I even smack anyone with a magazine in this chapter?

C: Eh…I don't think so…

Blair: Oh…*smacks C with magazine* BEGONE DEMON WOMAAAN! *flees*

C: GAH! DX

Blair: BYE-BYE~!


	11. Chapter 11 SO MANY DARES!

Blair: COOL! Let's get the Soul eater truth or dare project back on track! As a matter of face…I need to get all my stories on track!

C:…It amazes me that some people still read your stories.

Blair: MEANIE! DX

C: AHEM! DARE TIME! And the first on the list is…

**Hetalialuuver4ever**

**Yo, my name is Locura and my dad is Asura, so please no hating or I use my axe partner to kill u!XD sorry insanity taking over... Dares: Giriko and Justin make out (big fan of pairing) Stein(cause I love ya so much) you dissect Spirit Damien(ur funny) get taunted by Blaine by being called Justin BlackStar and Soul make out session!(just cuz)**

Soul: ASURA HAS A DAUGHTER!

Asura:…*shrug* I guess I do…

Blair: GIRIKO! JUSTIN! Make with the yaoi! O3o

Giriko: Oh, H-E-double hockeys stick NO!

Justin: It's a dare, we have to…

Giriko: Why are you so willing!

Justin: Because I'm wanna try being the Seme.

Giriko:…Nice try, but I'm the Seme! *tackles and makes-out*

Blair:…*black stare*…I dunno how to react to such things…

C: Can someone find Stein. He's dared to dissect Spirit.

Blackstar: NYAHAHA! He's probably in his lab, I'll find-*swings lab door open*

Stein: *already dissecting Spirit, and looks at Blackstar*…

Blackstar:…*slowly closes door*

Blair: o-o well that takes care of that!

C: Hey Blair, you've gotten another dare to call Damien his real name, Justin, and peeve him off.

Blair: Huh. Wasn't he someone's fan character or something?

C:*pouts* I never get any good dares…

Blair:*sweatdrops* Sorry C! DX I'M A MONSTER! *hugs C*

C: TT TT

Soul Eater Cast: *try to sneak away*

Blair: Where do you think you're going? *holds up rolled up magazine*

SE cast: *flinch*…nowhere…

Soul: Just finish your dare! The sooner this is over, the better!

Blair: Well fine, Mr. Grumpy-butt. -_- *makes Damien suddenly appear*

Damien:…Where the H am I?

Blair: Sup Justin!

Damien:…*cracks knuckles* Care to repeat that…?

Blair: Okay…SUP JUSTIN!

Damien: *punch*

Blair: DX LOOKS LIKE BLAIR IS BASTING OFF AGAIN!

C:…Anyways, now Blackstar and Soul have to make out.

Soul: WHAT!

Blackstar: NO WAY!

C: We don't have time for this! *shove their lips together*

Soul and Blackstar: GAH! *cough and spit*

Maka: Grow up…

C: MORE DARES!

**Anonymouskidxcronafan**

**Im ba~ack! XD (I love chapter 4. Blair came 'outa the closet' if ya' catch my drift.)**

**Kidd has to go on a date with my OC alex. (Shes always liked kid.)**

**Crona has to kiss kidd.**

**Kidd, your lines of sanzu are now connected**

**Soul, blackstar, and blair2 must be locked in an empty room with eachother for a month. with no food.**

**Kidd and Excalibur must be locked in a room together. (And the room is filled with asymetrical excalibur plushies.)**

**Soul must go die in a hole.**

C: Welcome Alex. Kid, this is Alex, the OC you will be dating.

Kid: Nice to meet you.

Alex: *waves* You too.

Kid: Now, I'm fine with going anywhere as long as it's a Symmetrical place.

Blair: BYE BYE LOVE BIRDS!

C: Ah. Blair's back.

Maka: Yaaay…

Soul: Woop de doo.

Blair: TT TT MEANIES!

C: now Kid has to kiss Crona!

Soul: But he just went on a date with that Alex girl.

Crona: *sulk*…I…I'm used to it…*sits in emo corner*

Maka: Aww…

Tsubaki: poor Crona…

C: And now Kid's Sanzu Lines are connected too.

Blair: Since Kid is not here for us to see his reaction, I shall demonstrate with a puppet show!*suddenly behind puppet show …thing.*

Soul: WHEN DID THAT GET THERE!

Blackstar: SHH! I wanna see this!

Soul:…how old are you Blackstar.

Blair: AHEM! *has Kid puppet*

Kid Puppet: My sanzu lines are connected! HORRAY!

Blair: *throws Kid puppet out the window* TA-DA!

Blackstar: *claps* BRAVO! ENCORE ENCORE!

C: Okay, now Soul, Kid, and Blair2 must be locked in a room together for one month with no food~!

Soul, Kid: Wait, what?

Blair2: Nyan ._.

C: *shoves them into room and locks it* Now we wait a month.

**One month later:**

Soul and Kid: *walk out of room looking tired and insane*

Liz: Hey, where'd Blair2 go?

Soul: We ate her.

Liz: OHoooohkaaaaaay….

C: Now for Kid to locked in a room with Excalibur and unsymmetrical Excalibur plushies!

Kid: Wait, what?

Excalubur: MY LEDGEND BEGAN IN THE 12TH CENTURY!

Kid: *twitch*

Blair: *shoves them both into the room* BYE BYE~! XD

C: Next, Soul, go die in a hole.

Soul: AGAIN!

Blair: *shoves Soul into a trench* XD SERVES YOU RIGHT!

Soul: *thud*

C: Time for another set of dares.

Liz: Oh joy…

Patti: EHEHEHE!

**Scribblez44**

**I love this so far! WHY ALL THE SOUL HATE?**

**~Dares~**

**Patty-Eat a quarter**

**Liz-get locked in a haunted closet for a whole chapter**

**~TRUTHS~**

**Liz-(ANSWER THIS BEFORE GETTING LOCKED IN THE CLOSET) Tell us your most embarassing secret**

**Patty-How'd you like that quarter?**

**Kid-Will you marry me?**

**Crona- What's your current gender?**

**That's it! Please consider putting my dares and truths in!**

C: *hands Patti a quarter*

Patti:..*shrugs and eats quarter* EHEHEHE!...*groans and faceplants*

Liz: PATTI! TT TT

Blair: Ah, ah, ah, not so fast Liz. There's a dare for you too!

C: *shoves Liz in a haunted closet*

Liz: AAAAAAAAH! NOOO! *bangs on door* I CAN'T TAKE IT, I'M SCARED, THE GHOST WILL EAT ME, PATTTTIII!

C: Patti, how'de you like that quarter?

Patti: EHEHE! YUMMY! …*groans and holds stomach* eh…hehe…

C: Kid, will you marry Scribblez44?

Kid: *shrugs* Eh, sure, why not?

C: Crona, what's your gender as of now?

Crona: A-a little but o-of b-b-both…

Everyone:*stares*

Crona: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!

C: O-kaaay…Time for more dares.

**Soul-maka-kid98**

**I died of laughter this chapter XD excellent job!**

**Dares~**

**Maka: Go on a date with Asura, and you must let him kiss you XD**

**Soul: Dress up as a chicken and do the chicken dance.**

**Kid: Film Soul doing to chicken dance and post it on youtube XD**

**Black Star: Wear Maka's clothes for a day!**

**and a dare for the whole SE cast (and you too Blair and C if you like) ride a mechanical bull :D**

Asura: Hi Maka, I'm here to pick you up.

Maka: WTF! But we JUST read the dare, just now! How'd you know?

Asura: That's not important. Come on! *snatches Maka up*

Soul: Maka, NOO! DX

C: While we wait for them to come back, let's do Soul's dare. *hands Blair the chicken suit*

Soul: Wait, if it's my dare, why are you giving it to-

Blair: *tackles Soul* CHANGE, CHANGE, CHANGE! XD

Soul: AAGH! GET OFFA ME!

**5 minutes later:**

Soul: *in chicken suit*

Blair: *plays the chicken song* Make with the dancing, chicken boy.

Soul: *sighs and starts to do the chicken dance*

C: Wait, wait, wait, my cameras broken.

Soul: YOU'RE TAPING THIS!

Asura: Maka and I our back from our date.

Maka: it was kinda nice…

Asura: I'm glad. *kisses Maka*

Maka: *blush*

Soul: GET AWAY FROM MAKA! *pecks at Asura in chicken suit*

Asura: o0o Woah, cool it Chicken Boy! *leaves*

Kid: *takes tape from C* Thanks for filming it for me. *posts it on youtube*

Soul: HEY!

C: Now Blackstar gets to wear Maka's clothes!

Blackstar: *shrugs and puts on Maka's clothes*

Maka: *twitch* BLACKSTAR!

Blair:…again, you could have shaved you're legs…

Blackstar: Shut up, you know I look smexy in a skirt!

C: Now let's all go ride this mechanical bull!

Soul: When did that mechanical bull get in the room…?

Blair: Get used to things randomly appearing out of nowhere.

After Everyone else:

Blair: MY TURN! *hops on mechanical bull and gets launched off to space* LOOKS LIKE BLAIR IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

C:…anyways, dares again!

**Babydollgonewrong13**

**Hi Soul Eater people!I promise these won't be too bad!**

**Soul and Maka: Play seven minutes in heaven.**

**Black*Star: Have low self esteem.**

**Kid: Spend a day with Willy Wonka.**

Blair: We're gonna run out of closets o-o

C: *shover Soul and Maka into ANOTHER random closet* See you in 7 minutes~

Blackstar: *has low self esteem* Uhg…I don't know how to deal with this…

Crona:…*not amused*

Willy Wonka: I hope you like chocolate little boy! :D

Kid:…D:

**Deets1:**

**Oh. Evil. Be evil? As in, really evil? *creepy smile* ...too bad I'm too tired to be that evil... But this'll be evil enough.**

**So peoples, characters, etc. don't take any of this personally...**

**Asura: you go into the corner and be awesome.**

**Crona: join asura in the awesome corner.**

**Kidd: everything you see for the next chapter will be asymmetrical. Try to fix anything, and it will get MORE asymmetrical. Even when you close your eyes, the DARKNESS will seem asymmetrical. XD**

**Blair: tie soul up.**

**Maka: maka-chop soul with my spare battle-ax.**

**Stein: listen to a four hour long lecture from your mother, and then break ALL your scalpels. muaha.**

**Stein: as a reward, you get to conduct an experiment on anyone you want to find the exact temperature at which the entire human body melts. Remember thenscientific method; you need more than one trial. XD**

**Blair: go on a vacation with arachne's followers. The massed ones. =p**

**C: go do something fun. =p**

Asura:…*shrugs and chills in a corner…awesomely!*

C: Awesome! :D Crona, you up!

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with this! *joins Asura in the awesome corner*

Kid: EVERYTHINGS SO ASSYMETRICAL! IM IN H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK! DX

Blair:…*shrugs, and ties Soul up* :D

Soul: DX YOU SUCK!

Maka: *grabs spair battle ax* Maaaaka CHOP!

Soul: GAH! X.X

Steins Mom: Stein, havn't I told you to stop dissecting people, blah blah blah, nag nag nag,

Stein: *sighs* This'll take a while *starts to break scalpels*

**4 hours later:**

Steins Mom: I thought I raised you better! D:

Stein: *breaks his last scapel and sighs*

C: he had 890 scapels?

Blair: Guess so…

Stein: *makes an experiment that makes his mom melt into a puddle o' mom*

Stein's Mom: IM MELTING DX

Blair: WOOT~! Vacation!

Arachnes Followers: *drive over in a really small car*

Blackstar: :O It's like a clown car!

Blair; *hops in* WOOOP~!

C: Do something fun…so something fun…Oh! *throws Excalibur out the window*

Excalibur: *thud*

C: Now time for more dares!

**Alexxanineko**

**LOLS! C and Blair these dares n truths are awesome! okay here are my dares *grins***

**Soul:Maka-chop Maka 8 times then put on a tutu n yell im hopless akward and desprate for love and an ugly moron who loves rainbows unicorns and glitter**

**Maka:BE NICE TO UR FATHER FOR A MONTH! i mean come on! give the guy a break!**

**Spirit:don't say Maka's name for the whole chapter n the next one**

**That is all! O3O(Btw im not a perv if thts wat ur thinking!)**

Soul: Sorry Maka…*Maka chops Maka 8 times*

Maka: DX OW! Soul, you jerk!

Kid: Cheer up Maka, he Maka chopped you a symmetrical amount of times! :D

Maka:…

Soul: *sighs* This is so uncool…*puts on a tutu*Im hopless akward and desprate for love and an ugly moron who loves rainbows unicorns and glitter!

Maka:…*burst out laughing*

Blair and C: XD LOL!

Maka:…Wait…I have to nice to HIM for a month? *points at Spirit*

Spirit: :D *Maka chan~!* *hug*

C: Spirit, your dare!

Spirit: Uh…I mean…uh...Daughter… o.o

Blair: *facepalm*

C: More dares!

**AliceinNightmareLand**

**I KNEW MEDUSA WAS KID'S MOM! (Still a fan of KidxCrona)**

**Dares**

**Blair: Hit yourself with a magazine(Not 2 hard 'kay?)**

**Soul: Soul, you suck! Go die in a hole or do something embarassing that will ruin your rep' as the 'cool' guy.**

**Truths**

**Medusa, we know you are kid's mom, but who is Crona's Dad? Is it Shinigami?**

Blair: … *hits self with Magzine* OW! THE PAAAAIN!

C: Psh…Drama queen…

Soul:..how come I keep ending up in a whole…? D: *jumps in a hole and dies*

Blair: XD LOL!

C: That's a good questions…Who is Crona's Dad? O.o

Crona: I-I don't know…

Blair: Well, there you have it, it was a stranger!

C; more dares~

**AnimeLover1999**

**ohi X3**

**Daress : Soul: You have to slap Maka, cause I hate her.**

**Stein: Come Disect my Sister Nicki, i hate her . -_-**

**TRUUUTTTHHHSSSS:**

**Maka: Do you hate me? Cause I hate you.**

**Blair2: Do rape Soul while hes sleeping ?**

**Blair and C: Can we be besties ? (:**

Blair: Ooooh, snap! A Maka hater! O.o I've never seen on before!

C: *smacks* Stop being a idiot. -.-

Blair: Owww… DX

Soul: *slaps Maka*

Maka: o.o …D: MAKA CHOP! *maka chops soul*

Soul: OW!

Stein: *shrugs and dissects nicki*

Nicki: D8 AGH!

Maka: ..as of now…I do hate you.

Blair2: Aww, how'de you know?

Soul: D:

Blair and C: Sure :D

C: more dareeeeeeeez:

**XemnasisMANSEX0-0**

**Why you keep procrastinatin', fool? Anyway, I'm not reviewing because I have dares, I'm here to say...I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYYY BLLLAAIRRRR! I've been negelcting you and then I missed Otakon...Argh I'm goin' through Blair Withdrawl! Me is so Sorry. As a compensation to everyone, I would like to sit in a dark closet with nothing but Icha Icha to keep me entertained. You should know what that is. For two chaptrs please. I'll see you next week! Bye ;)**

Blair: Dawww, it's okay :D *hugs C*

C: TT TT Im a monster! *locks self in closet with only icha icha*

Blair: DX NUUU! Now who will say 'more dares!'?

Tsubaki: U-uh…more…dares?

Blair:..I guess that'll do…

**ultimatemh**

**author blair: i dare you to make love to cat blair**

**soul: you seem nice so you have to brush your teeth w/ chocolate**

**maka: you get my new book w/ metal pages and maka chop everyone**

**stein: you have to clone yourself and put all your insanity in it then dissect it**

**i hope my dares get in**

**i plan making that name my account name**

Blair:…DA FUCK DOES THAT FIRST DARE SAY! D8

Blair2: I have no problem with a little girl on girl. Come here, sweetie~

Blair: NOOOOO! C SAVE ME! DX

C: *burst out of the closet and throws icha icha at Blair2* BACK OFF!

Blair2: DX

Blair: TT^TT I was so scared…

Soul: *brushes teeth with chocolate* Yum~

Maka: *makachops everyone with metal books* MUAHAHA!

Blair: DX OW!

Stein:…I've done that before…

**MarthLover298**

**here's some darez for the poor little warriors:**

**Kid: oh your gonna love me for this: you and Maka will be locked in your manshion for 2 weeks**

**Lord Death: SHOW US YOR FACE!**

**Maka: you have to Kiss Prince Marth of Altea!**

**Blackstar: shut up…**

Kid: Come one Maka! :D

Maka:…you seem a little to egear…*gets looked in a mansion with Kid*

Lord Death: Okii Dokki! *takes of his mask and his face is too sparkly*

Blair: OqO OOOOH!

C: ITS SO KAWII DESU!

Maka: Hot Damn! O.o

Maka:…*kisses Prince Marth of Altea and blushes*…

Blackstar:…You mean! D:

C: More dares!

**sikhunter**

**Ok im not gonna be too evil here *smug face***

**C torture blair**

**stein tell everyone what that screw does!**

**Sid act like a real zombie and eat soul :D**

**Blair explain your mysterious ways**

**Thats all c-ya :))))))**

C:..Blair…Have a …Hamburger! ):D

Blair: NOOO! THAT'S MADE OF A POOR LITTLE COOOOW! TT TT (note…blair does not eat beef…)

Stein: My screw helps me think clearly…

Sid: Braaainsss….*eats Soul's brain*

Soul: DX AAAAAH!

C: Blair, explain your myserious waaaays…

Blair: NEVA!

C:…okay…More dares!

**guest**

**i have dares**

**blair: die any way you want**

**soul: your too cool for one of my dares**

**crona: propose to maka**

**ragnarok: make sure crona can deal with proposal**

**well, thats all, bye**

Soul:…Psh, you got that right -.-

Blair: hmm…die anyway I want…K! *jumps off a building* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee*splat*

C: *cringe* Im not cleaning that up!

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with this! DX

Ragnorock: YOU BETTER! Im tired of being alone with a boy all the time!

Crona: O-okay…Uh..*gets down on one knees* M-maka…*opens ring box* W-will you m-marry me…?

Maka: Oh Crona, that's sweet…but…we're both underaged

Crona:…*gloom*

C: Aw…poor crona…More dares!

**someonewithnouser**

**ok, i have truths, dares**

**truths:**

**soul: why do you say everything is or is not cool.**

**blair: why use a magazine when you can use this sharp oragami battleaxe**

**(hands her the axe)**

**dares:**

**azura: take off your skin**

**spirit: plz dissect STEIN for once!**

**soul: devour C`s soul**

**blair: have a water balloon fight with the sky**

**thats all, have a good time**

Soul:…because…just because…

Blair: oooh! *stares at battle axe*

Soul: *gulp*…

Asura: *shrugs and takes of his skin*

*im sexy and I know it starts playing*

Spirit:…this is so gross…*dissects stein*

Stein:…I don't know why…but I like this…it's…kinky…

C:..Wait, wha-

Soul: *eats C's soul* nomnomnom

Blair: C, NOOO! *chops Soul with origami battle axe*

Soul: DX AGH!

Blair:…TAKE THIS SKY! *throwing water ballons at the sky but the water ballons keep falling on blair's head* DX

10 minutes later:

Blair; *soaked* The sky won… D:

C: *back* More dares!

Maka; o.o She came back to life!

**i have 1 truth**

**blair: where did nel go?**

Blair: Sadly, me and nel kind of lost touch…

C:…more…dares…?

**Jesimasterawesome**

**It wouldn't let me log in :(**

**Ok dare time**

**Blair2: go die in a hole with sharp items and eat yourself**

**Medusa: give me your awesome hoodie**

**Spirit: rave about medusa's baby blomers**

**Death: be my bffl**

**Blair: yes you author Blair you have to kiss soul with tounge.  
**

Blair2: *dies in a hole with Soul*

Medusa: But…I like my hoodie… *hands hoodie over*

Spirit: *sing* Medusa was wearing pumpkin pantieeeees~

Medusa: VECTOR ARROW!

Spirit: DX AGH!

Death:…Okay! :D

Blair and Soul:…WAIT, WHAT, NO!

C: It's a dare tho-

Blair: *jumps out a window* NEVA!

C:…more…dares…

**Jedimasterawesome**

**I'mmm back se cast hehehehehe**

**Se cast: watch tangled**

**Maka: when you maka chop people use a frying pan**

**Stein: love Marie**

**Marie: love stein**

**Kidd: gimie your skateboard or you will be killed by maka and Liz**

SE Cast: *watches tangled*

Soul:…well…that was a waste of time…

Blair:*crying* That was beautiful!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Stein and Marie: *uncharacteristicly hug* I wuv joo~

Blair: o.o ew…

Kid: I'm not gonna give you my skate boar-

Maka: *has book of death*

Liz: *has mascare of death*…

Kid:…*sighs and hands over skateboard*

C; more dares!

**XemnasisMANSEX0-0**

**...You DO know that im going to be brutal right? Mid-Terms be messin me up man! Know this: If i dont see an update in the next 1-2 months, you will be throttled...repeatedly.**

**OK I'm done.**

**Truth(s):**

**Maka: Do you want to have kids?**

**Soul: Would you want to be the Father to those kids?**

**Kid:If you had a choice, Would you take care of Blair (My Blair), or Medusa?**

**Dare(s):**

**Blair: You must find out who Maka gets married to!**

**BS: If Tsubaki wants something, you must get it for her...for 2 chapters!**

**C (Yeah I'm daring myself!): Hey ME! Go find some Icha Icha and force yourself to read it. Or Myself. Or You being me being you being me! ...Agh! Brain Fart!**

**(Imma get you back for that Demon woman comment. YOu wont see it coming. But when it does, you'll never know what hit ya. Trust me.)**

Maka:…uh..yes…

Soul:…*blush* yes…

Kid: it depends on what you mean by 'take care of'

Blair: TO THE TIME MACHINE!

SE Cast:…

Blair:*comes back* Wow…Maka got married to..Wow…that was…unexpected…

C: Tell us!

Blair: *passes out*

Blackstar:…Okay!

Tsubaki: Blackstar, go make me a samich! :D

Blackstar: Yes sir! *runs off to make Tsubaki and sandwhich*

C:…*reading Ichi Ichi* Uh…BYE NII! XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends. Yes, surprisingly, I'm not dead. I'm sorry if I might have made you all excited when you saw this on the dash. It's not a chapter. I'm sad to say, that I won't be continuing any of my fanfictions. Yes, I know. I suck. I just lost interest. But that doesn't mean they have to end. I give permission to anyone who has the guts to try and make my old fanfictions better try and finish them. Of course, I know most of you are talented, and can make an even better story from scratch. Again, I'm sorry. I'm adandoning my account as well. I really did appreciate the support I had gotten over time.**

**Finally, from the quiter of an author,**

**Blair**.

SE group: WE'RE FREE YAY!

C and Nel:WHHHY BLAIR WE LOVED THIS JOB!

*Girl walks in and says* Hiya guys! I'm MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan but yo can call me Mina! I'm tacking over this fic!

SE group:NOOOO! WHY! DOES EVERYONE HATE US!

Mina:No.

C and Nel:*tackle Mina* Thank you thank you!

Mina: I'm a ninja!

Soul: No you your not.

Mina: see that

Soul: see what?

Mina: exactly.*hits him with a flamingo* Nel since you are Koyuki321 first co-star you can have her magazine.

Nel : yay!

Soul:O.O where you get a flamingo

Mina: No where(Stolen from Zoo)

Mina : I'm using dares koyuki321 dint use Start the show! C read the Dares!

C: This is

**Ashley **

**Dare For soul: Kiss BLACK STAR MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dare For kid: SPEND A DAY WITH THE UNSYMMETRICAL WILLY-WONKA - Willy Wonka - **

**Dare For Maka: Spend a whole day with your Dad. **

**Truth For Blaire: Are your boobs Really That big? **

**Dare For Black*star: Go a whole day Acting like a Non-God Your Welcome Blaire1. :**)

BS: No way!

Mina: you better do it.

Soul: No!

Mina: fine.*duck tapes there heads together*

BS and Soul:MMUFGH

Kid:He not asmmetrical Horay!*Spend day with willy wonka*

Maka:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cat Blair: N-Yess! Ha ha ha...

Mina: Ill help...*Wraps BS in duck tape*

Nel: Next!

C: This from...

**Dude766**

** i have a dare. for soul and blair(soul eater blair not the other one...). 7minutes in heaven(only for 7 hours) . while blair is in heat. check on them later on. sorry guys i'm not evil. i just give in to my psychopathic tendencies. i try and control it. i won't be AS evil next time. **

Mina:... Ok then!

Blair:Yay Soul-Kun!

Soul:Cool...

Mina:*Hits soul with flamingo* hmph

Maka:*Maka Chops*

Soul:X.x

Blair:*Drag him into closet*

~7 hours later~

Mina:*looks into closet*O.O *Slams door shut* Yuck...

Maka: huh?

Mina: I'm scarred for life... Next!

C: this is

**nikki **

** dare 1 crona and maka mack out for 1 hour **

**2 marie get a brack up whith the toilet **

**3blair mack out whit soul **

**4 kid kiss liz patty**

**5 kick blackstar **

**6angela kick blacstar in nutes **

**7 tsubaki babysite angela fof a day truth don't have any **

Mina: bad spelling... Oh well

Crona:I think I can deal with this...

Mina: I'll help!*pushes them into a closet*

~1 Hour Later~

Mina:*looks in closet* that's sooooo cute.

Maka and Crona*blush*

Marie: Noooooo! Why!

Mina:Toilets won't carry your wait plus you still have Stein...

Marie:Oh yea *Throw toilet off plane*

SE group:Weren't we on a plane?

Mina:Yep!

Blair and Soul:*make out*

Kid:*Kisses Liz and Patti*

Mina:Yay*kicks BS*

Angela:Yay!*Kicks BS in the nuts* Tsubaki let go to the park yay!

Tsubaki: yay.

**Nekozawa Jr**

**Blackstar Dare: get locked in a room with Angela, Pot of fire and Pot of thunder. All high on sugar, chocolate red bull mixed with monster and coffee, and pixe stix (In case you can't tell I hate you.) and also get over your daddy issues yeesh.**

**Giriko-sempai truth and gift Truth: Well.. Uhhh how do I put this? When you were attacking Maka and the others that thing about crapping wherever you like, was that just the high of not having to be Mr. Goody-Goody or something? Umm.. Cans I have a hug? Also here, Halloween candy. :)**

***Grins insanely* now Medusa-Baka and Kid-kun, Dares: medusa get caught in one of Sister's webs and let everyone play darts, with you as bulls eye. Kid drink enough redbull to give a real bull a heart attack. Truth: you do realize Kid that you are technically Insane right? Okay last one Maka and Crona sing black cats of Halloween as the little yous. Bai bai keep going!**

Bs:*voice in closet*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grinko:No. No and ok.

medusa*Gets caught in Aracnhe web*

everyone else*plays darts* soo much fun!

medusa:X.x

Mina: AhHaHaHahehehe

everyone else:o.o

kid*drinks red bull* h-hey g-g-g-guyssssss

everyone: yea they prove it in the manga...

Maka and Crona*sing black cats as kid*

C:Bye-Nee


	13. Chapter 13 introducing Mia and Misha

Mia: Wheres Mina?

C: don't know.

Tsubaki: I haven't a seen her for two days,

Maka: whats she planing.

*A black serpent dragon with gold and silver lining on it the it turns into Mina*: hi

SE CAST: 0.0'

Mina: what? I'm practicing for my new new fanfic 'When A Dragon Sleeps' this is Mia*points to girl with black hair sitting down.* and Misha *Points to giant purple penguin*

SE Cast: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... O.o why is she a...

misha:Shut up or I'll kill you all by ripping out your eyes and shoving them down your throat so I can rip you apart and throw you off a cliff!

SE group:O.0

Mina: Well we only have 2 dares but a there long. So ONWARD LITTLE DOGGIE!*slaps C on the but*

C: did you just...

Mina: No.

C: but I saw it. You-

Mina: Just no.

Nel: TO THE DARES!

**I love kid  
**

**Dare kid to kiss Maka  
Ask kid why his Danzig lines keep appearing  
By I love your your fanfic stories.**

Maka: Why does every one have to kiss me!

Mina: Cause your a adorable.

Maka:*blushes*

Kid: I don't mind. *kisses Maka* and what does she me by Danzing?

Mina: Uh... I think she means your Sanzu Lines.

Kid:Oh my Sanzu Lines act as limiters to his power. When one or more line connects, his power increases exponentially and he becomes far stronger, and more dangerous so-

Mina: yea Kid I DON'T CARE ONLY MAKAS LISTENING! GO DIE IN A HOLE YA ASMMYERTICAL FREAK!

Kid: IM GARBAGE!

Mia: that was mean.

Mina: I know. NEXT! Oh yea thanks for reviewing! HOLY MOLY THAT'S ALOT!

**soulXmaka1234fan**

**hiiii! im a soul x maka, kid x liz, patti x chrona, black star x tsubaki fan. hope i spelled all your names right. anywhossies... Dares:**

**. I dare soul and maka to go into the closet and make out for 5 minutes (blair will make soul be uncool and take maka's books if they dont complete the dare)**

**. I dare kid to make his house asymmetrical but fix it up later**

**. I dare liz to let asura do her nails**

**. I dare patti to go bad street on blair (no offense blair, your awesome, i just wanted some action though)**

**. I dare chrona to sing**

**. I dare black star to propose to tusbaki**

**. I dare all the adults to do a conga line and keep at it for 3 minutes!**

**Truths:**

**. spirit...why do you fall in love with every woman on the street?! i freakin hate you for makin your wife leave you! im sorry you have had to live with such a moron for a papa maka. good thing you have soul**

**. stein...why do you like to dissect things and people?**

**. marie...why do you have an eye-patch?**

**. azuza...why cant you lighten up for once?**

**. asura...why are you so damn creepy?!**

**thank you for reading this. no offense to any of you! soul eater is my fav anime of all time! :P good luck to you all!**

Mina: Hehehe HAHAHAHA MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMI- oops sorry.

Soul: what she-*gets hit in the head with koyuki321 magazine *

Maka: No way I'm tried of kissing people.

Soul: Please Blair will make me uncool if ya don't!

Maka: your already uncool

Blair: yay Blair gets playtime!*Glomps soul then take away makas books.*

Maka: that's okay I'll use the present koyuki321 gave me.*takes out lead pipe*

BS: SOMEONE GO BUY HER SOME BOOKS PLEASE!*gets maka new books*

Maka: works every time.

Kid: NOOOO! THE HORROR!*makes house asymmetrical then fixes it back*

Liz:ok*lets Asura paint her nails.*

Crona: What s-song d-do I sing?

Mina:do my version of Reflectia by eufonius*hand him lyrics.*

Crona*clears thought***Reflectia(A/N anime true tears translated from memory)~ continue beat. - one beat. /one beat..****The endless words I could say to you~****Colorful memory like a rainbow.****Even if I could say it all,****I- am- moving though,****Taking it all nice and slow.****Hearing this hasty melody~****Brings my attention right back to you~****When love shadows beside me,****My heart floats away letting me run right to you~****Your eyes sparkle bright~****There shining. SHINING!****Oh my past starting today~****Will never scare me away~****I promise.****/To just start running and will believe/****In miracles****/Open my mind don't let the dream/****Create obstacles.****Loving you is not something I choose~****So I realize inside my heart~****REFLECTIA~****Oh no more pain. No more pain.****Thats why I sing.****Oh my destiny I still believe.****You won't get away.****And when I try to get away.****Though all the tears I can see.****A bright side where I can dream freely**

Maka: So beautiful *sniffs*

Mina:yea I know

BS: tsubaki will you marry me?

Tsubaki:No I've fallen in love with the toilet!

Everyone:-.-'

Tsubaki: what?

Mina:CONGA TIME!

Aldults:*congas for 3min.*

Spirit: I don't fall in love there one night stands

Maka: PAPA YOU BAKA!*takes out lead pipe and bashes in spirits head* thanks for your sympathy.

Spirit:X.X

Stein: HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAS! You really want to know?

Mina:No. Next!

Marie: Cause it's cute.

C and Nel:Bye nii


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry everyone who thought this was a decent chapter! I have not updated in IDK how long! I have just moved into a new house and did not have internet. I am soooo sorry. If it makes yo feel better that this is not a decent chap. I had a horrible B-day on Thursday. For readers of **

**Madness Awaits: The story is ending soon so I have been procrastinating it for soo long! I am sorry even though you guys proboly hate my sucky writing. **

**Kishin Maka: I am stick on what to do next. Also I re-read chap.3 and realized I forgot Its Pov T.T Im a piece of trash!**

**Soul Eater Truth or Dare Originally by koyuki321: I'm re-doing the chapter cause I dont want it takin down. Also Cat and Nikki I did not get your respond sorry.**

**When The Dragon Sleeps: I have no excuse but that I am lazy.**

**RaNDomNeSs:Is a dumb story people!**

**Soul Eater New Generation:I am doing my best to fill in al the OCs. Can someone help me by Co-Authoring?**

**Heart Of an Angel: I have been procrastinating.**

**SORRY GUYS! **


	15. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	16. Chapter 16 Introducing Kyo and Terri

Mina*walks in eating Cookie-dough Ice-Cream.*Hewwo everyone we have a new Co-Host.

SE Cast:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(**Two seconds later *Spongebob announcer voice***) the SE CAST sunk 3,000 feet in the deep sea of despair.

"yes also everyone I am sorry but I had to change the format or the story will get taken down. C, Nel start welcome plan part A. Mia, Misha start part B." The SE Cast just stared and thought 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!' While Mia started to do a handstand on a flying DSI and Misha fire-breathe. C and Nel started sing random songs about fandoms. A boy walks in with a 'Super-Saiyan' hair-do that is ice white and ice blue eyes.

?: hi!

Mina: Meet Kyo!

Kyo:*grins*

SE CAST: he doesn't look so bad!

Kyo: really? 'Cause I have some dares tha-

SE CAST: Never mind! We hate you!

Kyo: too bad so sad! Anyway these are from me!

SE CAST: we hate you.

Kyo and Mina: We know!

Kyo: My dares

**Everyone- Sing 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time'**

**Soul-To go without being effected by a single dare and for me to take his place for 3 chapters**

**Kid: Use Patty and Liz(in cannon form) to shoot any boy that he wants to shoot in between their legs ;D**

Everyone but Kyo: THAT SONG HAS NO END!

Kyo: then sing for ten minutes and get it over with.

Everyone*sings PBJ Time (but who Mina is dancing too) for ten minutes*

Soul: your cool dude.

Kyo:*grins* I know

Mina, Mia,Misha,C and Nel: Your gonna regret that!*singsong voice*

Kyo: Huh?

Kid:*shoots BS*

BS: Why!

Kid: Your not symmetrical.

Kyo: Next!

C: this is from

**Catwitch234**

**Ashura do us all a favor and kill yourself**

**soul kiss me****.**

**blair pleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssse make in your story until you stop writing it my name is Terri**

**everyone you get to trash a rich mean girl's house her names** **Mary**.

Mina:*Poofs Terri here with sparkles, purple penguins and cows who throw up lucky charms and skittles*

Terri: hi!

Mina: I now pronounce you...*drumroll* my co-host.

Kyo: That was anti-climactic,

Asura: *Kills himself... Again*

Maka: what's with all the Asura haters?

Misha: he tried to kill the bravest, awesomest girl alive. You.

Maka: I like her

Misha: thanks.

Mina: Kyo, go kiss her.

Kyo and Terri: WHAT!

Soul:*smirks* you said you would take my dares for THREE chaps.

Kyo and Terri: FINE!*Kyo give her kiss on the cheek*

Mina: sure. Why not?

Terri: YAY!

SE cast: NO MORE TORUTURE!

Terri: You better believe it!

Everyone: oh well we've got a house to destroy.

Kid:No! Destruction of prop-

Terri: it's asymmetrical.

Kid:DESTROY

Mina:IM NOT KOYUKI321!

Terri: Sorry.

Mina: S'k lets destroy a rich girls house!

everyone*destroys Mary's house*

Terri:it's beautiful! Can I read the next dares?

Mina: yep.

Terri: ok these are from

**Spartan 31337  
**

**Hello beautiful women! Wait, what?  
Nevermind.**

**Dares and truths for Crona and Maka: Kiss Maka... with tounge. Murder kidd. Have children with Maka. Hug Azura.  
Did you enjoy your children-making? Will you do it again?**

**Dares and truths for Spirit: watch Maka and Crona make children through the invisible security camera.  
How do you feel?**

**Dares for Kidd: After Crona kills you, go to he-somethingorother for being a perv and trying to rape Crona... I KNOW YOU'RE GAY THERES NO USE HIDING IT.**

**Dares and truths for Lord Death and Azura: Kiss eachother with your masks off.  
Did you enjoy it? I KNOW YOU LOVE EACHOTHER!**

**Dares for Bair: Take off your clothes and glomp kidd. IF HE DOESNT GET A NOSEBLEED HES GAY. He won't get a nosebleed.**

**Truth for Medusa and Crona. I gave you a brother/experiment! his name is Grant, and if kidd pulls anymore pervy stuff on poor helpless Crona he will kill him. How do you feel about that?**

**That's all but I will be back... EhehehehahahaHAAHHAHAwaffles. *V***

Mina and Misha: WHOOO CROMA!

Crona: I can't deal with this...*blush*

Mia:*pushes head together* just kiss the girl BAKA!

Crona: !*turns red*

Maka: MUHMFRTFVGM!

*10 minutes later*

Crona and Maka: *Still kissing.*

Spirit:GRRR COME UP FOR AIR!

Mina, Mina and Misha:BAKA*hits spirit*

Crona:*Kills Kid*

Maka*pulls Crona into a room*

Nel: Spirit? How do you feel.

Spirit:... There using Paper Mache. Thats fine with me

Maka and Crona*come out with paper mâché kids*

Terri: that's cheating!

Misha: The dare did not say how to make children.

Maka and Crona:*Hug Azura* Yes we enjoyed it. Maybe another time.

Kid:... I don't even know how to respond to that...

Blair:*glomps*

Medusa: Great! Now I have to figure out who's the father is!

Crona: I don't know how to deal with this...

Maka: this it's from

**kirbylovespie  
**

**Hey black star I dare you to sneek into kids house and move two of the paintings in his house a little to the right**

BS: No problem.

Kid:WHAT?! NO!

BS:*Moves paintings*

Kid: The horror!*faints*

**xxrxuxsxtxyx  
**

**I have just got to say THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME ok so i have some dares idk why buut i kinda like the asura x maka pairing as a crack pairing so asura: make lemons with maka in closet maka : you are allowed to try to resist asura : if she resists( which she most likely will use bandages to force her) anyways WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TO SOUL! soul is protected from any dares that will make him die or any dares that will be embarassing for the next 2 chapters! Anyways Maka how did you not know of your weapon blood until asuras attacks!?more dares ... stein : i dare you to take the screw out of your head black*star: i dare you to be quiet foor more than 5 secs kid: lock yourself in your mansion with patti to make evverything asymmetrical u are not allowed to do anything about it spirit: stop being a womanizer and a cheater and a bad father and get your but in gear soul: french kiss maka on stage with 999999999999999999999999999999999999 kid x maka fans watching tsubaki : i like you too much to put you in one of my evil dares liz: make lemons with kid hope you consider my dares byez**.

Mina:Thanks!

Maka: NOOOOOOOOOO

Asura:YESSSS!*drags Maka into the closet*

Soul:Cool.

Mina:Sorry Soul. The protection go's to Kyo.

Soul: not cool.

Mina: I know.

Maka: wait! I have weapons blood?!

Terri: yea you were half-dead so you don't remember.

Maka:...

Stein:*Takes screw out*

Kyo: I can see his brain though here.

C: REALLY?! Let me see!

BS:*Stops talking for 5 seconds*

Patti: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kid:NOOOOO

Pattii*destroys the whole house*

Nel:I don't thinks that possible.

Spirit: MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU!

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Spirit:X_x

Mina:Kyo, do the honors.

Kyo:Wait, remember I'm free from all dares.

99999999999999999999999 KiMa Fans:WE'RE SAFE!

Kid:YOUR NOT SYMMETRICAL!

Tsubaki:Thanks so much!

Liz: Let's go.*drags Kid into Closet*

Kyo:These are from

**imogenmarie  
**

**Awwwe poor soul,maka,and crona I feel so bad for them  
Hey I got a dare for the writer I dare you to jump out of the plain and try to kiss soul on the lips  
Im sooo sorry soul but I think that would b funny if she'd did that to u**

Mina:*looks at Soul then at Kyo*... Hell no.*jumps out of the plane*

**evilrae00  
**

**all my dares and truths are for soul and maka  
dares maka and soul MUST make out for a whole chapter it can even get a little dirty if you want Blair  
truths soul is it true you've seen under makas skirt while in weapon forum**

**if this ends up in the wrong place srry**

Soul:Yes

Maka: Maka Chop! *kisses him for the rest of the chapter*

C: errrr. Isn't Soul suppose to be-

Nel: Just let this pass. This is the way of life. How it is supposed to be.

Mia: LIKE HELL! CROMA FOR THE WIN!

Misha: NUH-UH KIMA!

C:NO WAY! MA*STAR WINS!

Mina: WELL IM THE AUTHOR AND I SAY GOMA!

Kyo: What the?

SE CAST: *thinks* Your all crazy.

Hosts:Ya think?

Gopher: eh-hem anyway this is

**Ilovepeace  
**

**Yo I have a dare for kid: you have to spend a day with me in my asymmetrical apartment, you have to wear asymmetrical clothing, you can't freak out, you have to be completely asymmetrical, and 7! thankx oc is rose and bio is on my profile. Bye**!

Mina: *Raises eyebrow* does she want to be a new host?

Terri:*shrugs*

Kid:*nose bleed and faints*

Nel:*stares at Kids body and pokes it with a stick* well... He's out like a light.

Mina: Sorry I could have could ha gotten this out earlier(like three seconds after I posted that important message) but I read something mean in my reveiw box.

**This is a chapter, you finally update, and you give this?! I was REALLY looking forward to a new chapter, which you said my dares would be implemented, and I've been waiting ever since, and THIS is what you put. You shattered my hopes for this fanfic :(**

listen, I have no problems with flames but could you PM me or something? Whatever, anyway if your going to flame three seconds before I actually update I just wanna say thanks for flaming. It made me get off my lazy butt and do something.

Misha: Ahaha… Okay… Send in some dare guys! No gross stuff or anything plz! (you know what I mean)

Soul: *glares* Your a weirdo, you know that.

Mia: *glares and then grins* Fine! MAKE PLENTY OF EVIL DARES FOR SOUL PLZ!

Soul: *flinches* Guh!

C & Nel: AHAHA~! BYE-NIIIIII!


End file.
